Le mystère du Queen Mab
by Zakath Nath
Summary: La Navy a vaincu au prix fort Ephraïm Dougan, le terrible capitaine du Queen Mab. Quand une nouvelle série de méfaits est commis en son nom, même Jack Sparrow va devoir entrer en piste pour l'empêcher de nuire.
1. Le Queen Mab

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Walt Disney.

**Rating : **T car des sujets assez sombres risquent d'être évoqués, mais sans descriptions précises.

**Chapitre 1**

**Le **_**Queen Mab**_

Elizabeth Turner, née Swann, attendit que son époux ait fini de marteler son enclume pour signaler sa présence dans la forge.

« Will ? Il serait temps de te préparer. Le dîner de père commence dans une heure. »

Will leva les yeux de son travail et son visage s'éclaira brièvement à la vue de sa femme.

« J'arrive. Je ne voudrais surtout pas faire mauvaise impression alors que la bonne société de Port Royal semble enfin commencer à accepter que je fasse partie de leur paysage quotidien, » déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il essayait de garder léger, tout en rangeant soigneusement ses outils.

Il rejoignit Elizabeth en deux pas souples.

« Je ne te prend pas dans mes bras, j'ai les mains sales, s'excusa-t-il. Qui honorerai-je de ma compagnie, ce soir ?

– Il y aura les Blackwood. Tu sais, ce couple à l'air perpétuellement pincé qui était à notre mariage.

– Un des nombreux couples à l'air perpétuellement pincé qui était à notre mariage. J'imagine que je les reconnaîtrai quand je les verrai. Qui d'autres ?

– Les Forrester… Madame a toujours l'air pincé, mais son mari, non. Le colonel Fisher. Oh, et Père a dit que Norrington viendrait peut-être. »

Will leva les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Il doit aller mieux alors, non ?

– Je l'espère », répondit Elizabeth, l'air sombre.

L'équipage de _L'Intrépide_ avait alimenté les ragots de tout Port Royal ces derniers mois. Alors qu'il se nettoyait vigoureusement en essayant de se rendre suffisamment présentable, Will se remémora ce qu'il savait des événements.

Norrington avait tenu parole après l'évasion de Jack Sparrow. Lui laissant une pleine journée d'avance, il avait lancé son équipage à sa poursuite, mais celle-ci avait tourné court. Lors d'une escale à Nassau pour refaire le plein de vivres, Norrington avait entendu parler d'un navire pirate, le _Queen Mab_, dont le capitaine, répondant au nom d'Ephraïm Dougan, avait consciencieusement massacré les habitants de plusieurs petits villages de pêcheurs de la région.

Le commodore avait alors décidé d'abandonner la piste de Sparrow pour se concentrer sur ce qui lui paraissait la plus grande menace pour la sécurité des honnêtes citoyens de l'endroit. Il avait envoyé un message au Gouverneur l'informant de son changement de cap, et pendant presqu'un an il n'y eut plus d'autres nouvelles du navire.

Alors qu'une partie de la ville se rongeait les sangs tandis que l'autre avait déjà rangé _L'Intrépide_ et son équipage au rang des pertes et profits, exigeant de l'Amirauté qu'elle envoie de quoi les remplacer, le vaisseau de la Royal Navy était enfin rentré au port, le _Queen Mab_ en remorque. La population de Port Royal avait alors constaté avec ahurissement l'état pitoyable du navire et des hommes qui le manœuvraient. Des quatre cents hommes environ présents au départ, il n'en restait plus qu'une petite trentaine, en haillons, et tous blessés à des degrés divers. Mais ce fut surtout leurs récits évasifs et leur attitude après leur réapparition qui marqua les esprits.

Norrington se contenta d'un rapport succinct dans lequel il expliqua que la poursuite avait duré des mois avant qu'il ne parvienne à rejoindre le _Queen Mab_. S'en était suivi une rude bataille durant laquelle Dougan et ses hommes avaient perdu la vie. Après quoi le commodore avait donné sa démission. Avec les parts de prises accumulées au cours de sa carrière, il avait de quoi vivre agréablement quoique sans excès, et n'en demandait désormais pas plus. Le lieutenant Groves, seul autre officier survivant, avait également quitté ses fonctions pour rejoindre sa famille au Pays de Galle. Le chirurgien du vaisseau s'était pendu peu après son retour, et les autres rescapés vivotaient tant bien que mal, ne montrant aucun désir de reprendre la mer et se fermant comme des huîtres dès qu'on essayait d'obtenir des précisions sur leur aventure.

C'était cela le plus étrange, songea Will en revêtissant son meilleur habit. L'équipage de _L'Intrépide_ avait affronté sans faiblir, peu de temps auparavant, une horde de pirates squelettiques incapables de mourir. Que leur était-il donc arrivé pour que les quelques survivants soient à ce point traumatisés, pour que Norrington abandonne une carrière jusque-là si brillante ? Il arrivait évidemment de temps en temps qu'un homme craque face à la rude vie de marin et ses dangers incessants, mais une trentaine d'un coup ?

Estrella, la femme de chambre d'Elizabeth, tenait de la cuisinière de l'ancien commodore que ce dernier passait désormais ses journées assis dans un fauteuil à fixer le vide, et ses nuits à faire des cauchemars, tirant du lit toute la maisonnée par ses hurlements.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il découvrirait la vérité. Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour être accepté comme gendre du gouverneur de Port Royal et ce n'est pas en mettant un sujet aussi délicat sur le tapis qu'il y parviendrait, se dit-il alors qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre la voiture que Weatherby Swann leur avait envoyé.

…

Ils étaient les premiers arrivés, mais peu après avoir chaleureusement serré sa fille dans ses bras et salué avec politesse quoiqu'un peu sèchement son gendre, Weathervy Swann dût accueillir les nouveaux venus.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, James, » déclara Swann en secouant vigoureusement la main de l'ancien officier.

Quand celui-ci la dégagea, Will remarqua qu'il y manquait deux doigts, l'auriculaire et l'annulaire. Il afficha néanmoins un air dégagé et dépourvu de toute curiosité pour saluer l'homme qui avait été son rival dans le cœur d'Elizabeth.

Norrington le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait eu un temps où il l'avait admiré, suivi d'une époque où il lui avait voué une jalousie féroce. À présent, il ne pouvait plus que le plaindre. Il lui avait été reconnaissant de lui avoir laissé l'occasion d'épouser Elizabeth, et avait souhaité qu'après cela, Norrington trouve lui-même le bonheur. Pas seulement parce qu'il le méritait, mais parce que cela aurait atténué le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il abritait à son égard depuis ce fameux jour à Fort Charles. Il savait que sa femme abritait le même genre de pensées. Il suffisait à présent d'un regard sur les épaules tombantes et le visage amaigri aux yeux morts de Norrington pour comprendre que l'occasion ne se présenterait sans doute jamais.

Le dîner fut mortellement ennuyeux. Non que Will eut jamais apprécié ce genre de réception où il se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais cette fois-ci les convives semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour n'aborder que les sujets les plus anodins, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée en direction de Norrington, comme s'il menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Savez-vous quand sera nommé le nouveau commodore, Gouverneur ? » lança soudain Mrs Blackwood.

Swann se tira de la dégustation de sa part de gâteau, pris au dépourvu par la question.

« Oh, j'ai reçu une lettre de l'Amirauté. Ils nous envoient quelqu'un, un amiral, en fait. L'amiral Ferguson.

– Ferguson ? »

Norrington venait de lever les yeux de son assiette où il jouait avec la nourriture depuis dix minutes sans rien avaler. Son visage s'était légèrement éclairé.

« Oui, Ferguson, répété Swann, rassuré par l'expression de l'ancien commodore. Le connaissez-vous ?

– En effet, j'ai eu l'occasion de servir sous ses ordres, lorsque j'étais aspirant. C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Vous n'y perdrez pas au change, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aigre.

– Et a-t-il de la famille ? intervint Mrs Forrester.

– Il est marié, mais sans enfant. Son fils est mort il y a des années, lors d'une bataille navale.

– Oh, comme c'est dommage, » fit Mrs Forrester en reprenant du gâteau.

Will vit Elizabeth jeter à la femme un regard méprisant. Tout ce qui intéressait Mrs Forrester, c'était trouver un beau parti pour sa fille. Norrington avait fait un bon candidat, jusqu'à récemment, mais il n'était désormais plus question d'y penser. Et l'arrivée de Ferguson n'amènerait même pas un peu de sang neuf.

« J'ai hâte de le voir arriver, déclara Mrs Blackwood. Le capitaine Hardwick est compétent, j'imagine, mais quelqu'un capable de commander une flotte c'est autre chose. Je me sentirai bien plus en sécurité, alors. »

Le visage de Norrington était impénétrable, mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Le gouverneur Swann affichait un sourire crispé, espérant sans doute voir le dîner se terminer avant qu'il ne dérape.

Un peu plus tard, dans le grand salon, Will sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon, tandis que les autres invités fumaient un cigare en attendant que les femmes les rejoignent. Personne ne faisait l'effort de l'inclure dans la conversation, et il ne ferait pas celui d'essayer de s'y incruster.

« Oh, excusez-moi. Je ne vous avais pas vu. »

Norrington venait de sortir à son tour.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous voulez être seul sans doute ? J'allais rentrer », balbutia Will.

Norrington eut un sourire sans joie.

« Vraiment ? Dîtes-moi, j'ai besoin d'un point de vue neuf sur cette compagnie. Sont-ils tous aussi odieux qu'ils me le paraissent ou suis-je seulement devenu aigri ? »

Will hésita. Il avait beau avoir épousé la fille du Gouverneur, il n'était toujours qu'un forgeron. Pouvait-il critiquer ouvertement les membres de la bonne société de Port Royal devant l'un d'eux ?

« Je suis certain qu'ils sont charmants. Entre eux, dit-il finalement.

– Ils savent s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi eux, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que j'aurais fait de même si… »

Norrington s'interrompit un instant.

« J'ai eu tort de venir. Je pensais que… Enfin, il est temps que je rentre. Bonsoir, Mr Turner. »

Avec un brusque salut de la tête, il fit demi-tour, laissant à Will l'usage du balcon pour lui seul.

…

Paddy Shaughnessy remonta la barque sur la plage, frissonnant malgré la chaleur de la nuit. Il était en retard pour le dîner, et son père n'allait sans doute pas manquer de le punir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner en courant le petit village de pêcheurs où il vivait, un bruit étouffé de conversation attira son attention. Plusieurs canots se dirigeaient vers la plage, et à la lueur de la lune, il apercevait un navire, amarré dans la crique.

Faisant demi-tour, il prit ses jambes à son coup, et ne fit pas immédiatement le lien entre le coup de feu qui claqua et la douleur cuisante dans sa jambe gauche.

Il n'eut que vaguement conscience de l'important groupe d'hommes qui dépassa son corps effondré pour se diriger vers le village. Enfin, l'un d'eux s'arrêta auprès de lui. Paddy n'avait pas la force de lever la tête pour voir son visage, mais il eut celle, avant de s'évanouir, d'entendre ce que l'homme avait à lui dire :

« Dis à tout le monde qu'Ephraïm Dougan est de retour, petit. »

Les premiers cris s'élevèrent du village à ce moment-là.

…

À suivre.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Le légendaire Jack Sparrow fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre.


	2. Jack en mission

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 2**

**Jack en mission**

« Tu vois, Giselle, l'important, quand on est pirate, l'important… »

Vautré sur un lit instable à l'étage supérieur d'une bruyante taverne de Tortuga, le capitaine Jack Sparrow, un bras autour des épaules d'une jeune femme blonde, l'autre agrippé à une bouteille de rhum, se sentait d'humeur à philosopher.

« L'important quand on est pirate, c'est la li-ber-té. Allez où on veut, prendre ce qu'on veut, rendre de comptes à personne… Y'a qu'en étant pirate que c'est possible, et, allons bon... »

Portant la bouteille à ses lèvres, il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide.

« Va m'en rechercher, ma jolie.

– Vas-y toi-même, » rétorqua Giselle d'un ton maussade.

Elle se leva néanmoins en rajustant sa robe, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Alors tu vois, c'est bien pour ça que je suis pirate et pas corsaire, ou dans la Navy, ou le Diable m'en préserve, en train de travailler pour la Compagnie des Indes, continua de pérorer Jack, sans tenir compte du départ de son public. Et pourtant, même quand on est pirate, il y a des règles. On y échappe jamais vraiment, hein ? Le Code. Sans quoi ce serait invivable. Alors d'accord, je l'ai enfreint une ou deux fois. Ou trois. Des peccadilles. Mais de là à me confier une tâche pareille en me sortant que y'a que comme ça que j'échapperai au châtiment que je mérite, à d'autres ! »

Giselle revint sur ses entrefaites, lui jetant presque au visage une bouteille pleine.

« Merci, tu es une vraie princesse. Une personnalité exquise…

– Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de raconter ?

– Je suis en mission spéciale pour le Gardien du Code, annonça Jack d'un ton important.

– On t'a confié une mission, à toi ? Tu es la personne la moins fiable que je connaisse, et j'ai grandi à Tortuga. »

Le capitaine Sparrow afficha une moue boudeuse.

« Puisque tu ne me crois pas, je ne t'en dirai pas plus. »

Il ne résista cependant pas à garder le silence plus de deux minutes.

« Comme je te le disais, le capitaine Teague m'a confié une mission spéciale. Il y a un capitaine pirate qui est encore moins fiable que moi, tu vois. Je n'ai peut-être pas été très réglo à certaines occasions, mais lui, il ne s'est pas contenté de dépasser les limites, alors… Devine qui a été désigné pour lui faire comprendre que le Code, ce n'est pas pour les chiens ? Ce n'est pas seulement une mission, c'est une mission sacrée. Ce n'est pas un travail qu'on donne à n'importe qui.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne de ta compagnie, note bien, mais si Teague apprenait que tu baguenaudes ici plutôt que de remplir tes obligations, il chargerait vite un autre pirate d'une nouvelle mission sacrée : te botter le train. »

Jack avala goulûment quelques gorgées de rhum avant de daigner répondre.

« Le capitaine Jack Sparrow est l'enfant chéri de la Fortune, Giselle. À peine étais-je revenu de la Baie des Naufragés, transporté à l'idée de m'occuper de cette noble cause, que j'ai appris que le boulot avait déjà été abattu par un autre. Plus d'Ephraïm Dougan pour violer joyeusement le Code, et des vacances bien méritées pour ton serviteur. Finalement, quelle importance si c'est le brave Norrington qui se soit chargé de lui plutôt que moi ? Et à ce que j'ai pu entendre dire, ajouta Jack en fronçant les sourcils, mieux valait lui que moi. »

Le pirate avait à peine terminé sa phrase que des coups pressés retentirent à la porte de la chambre.

« Jack ! Capitaine ! Vous êtes là ?

– Entre, mon vieux Gibbs, je t'en prie ! »

Le quartier-maître du _Black Pearl_ passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

« C'est urgent, Jack, » déclara-t-il, l'air grave.

Devant le manque de réaction de son capitaine, il entra complètement dans la pièce.

« C'est à propos de la… mission, expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard méfiant à Giselle. Si on pouvait en parler ailleurs.

– C'est bon Gibbs, j'arrive, fit Jack en sautant du lit et en se dirigeant vers le vieux loup de mer.

– Mais ce serait mieux si vous enfiliez votre pantalon d'abord, » conseilla celui-ci.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers les quais, louvoyant entre des groupes de marins en goguette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? grogna Jack. Ça a intérêt à être court, j'ai dit à Giselle que je revenais tout de suite. J'aurais dû prendre la bouteille avec moi, maintenant que j'y pense, elle va tout siffler en mon absence.

– C'est à propos de Dougan, souffla Gibbs en lançant des regards prudents autour de lui. Il a refait des siennes. »

Jack s'arrêta net et examina soigneusement son second.

« Vous avez bu, Gibbs ? Dougan a cassé sa pipe il y a des mois. Pour une fois que Norrington sert à quelque chose !

– Oui, eh bien tu diras ça au gamin qu'Adams a récupéré. Adams avait décidé de prendre quelques provisions dans un village de pécheurs qu'il connait bien, près d'Antigua. En ruine quand il est arrivé, et tous les habitants… Eh bien, il y avait un seul survivant, un jeune, et il soutient que le chef des agresseurs lui a dit de faire passer le message : Ephraïm Dougan est de retour. Ça me parait clair. »

Jack s'était planté au milieu de la rue, se tripotant la barbe d'un air pensif.

« Alors je me disais, comme ça, qu'on s'est payé du bon temps, mais que si le vieux Teague apprend qu'on en a pas fichu une rame depuis qu'il nous a envoyé à la poursuite de Dougan, on risque bien d'avoir des ennuis. Doit y'avoir pas mal de monde ici, prêt à lui rapporter que vous faites toutes les tavernes de Tortuga en laissant la Navy effectuer le travail.

– Effectuer mal le travail, on dirait. Mais tu as raison, on ferait mieux de mettre les voiles vite fait. Pas le temps d'aller saluer Giselle, elle va m'en vouloir. »

Gibbs emboita le pas de Jack qui s'était remis en marche, à vive allure cette fois. Le capitaine marmonnait des paroles sans suite entre ses dents.

« Pas possible, ça… Pas foutu de tuer un pirate correctement… Jamais faire confiance à un officier…

– Est-ce que vous avez une petite idée de par où commencer, Jack ? haleta Gibbs, essayant tant bien que mal de rester à sa hauteur. Je suis le premier à dire qu'on doit s'y coller en vitesse, mais faudrait un bout de début de piste, non ?

– D'abord, je passe à Port Royal, répondit Jack. Il y a là-bas un ancien commodore qui a besoin que je lui dise deux mots. »

…

Quelques heures plus tard, et sur les quais légèrement mieux fréquentés de Port Royal, le gouverneur Swann et sa petite famille regardait avec intérêt un puissant navire à trois ponts faire son entrée dans la baie. Son arrivée fut accueillit par une volée de coups de canon venant de Fort Charles.

« C'est curieux, fit le capitaine Hardwick, un homme âgé à la carrure frêle qui avait temporairement remplacé Norrington à la tête de l'escadre de la Jamaïque. Cela ne ressemble pas au _Revenge_. La figure de proue semble… En voyez-vous plus, James ? »

Norrington avait fait l'effort de les accompagner au port ce matin-là. Pour autant qu'Elizabeth ait pu en juger, l'annonce de la venue de Ferguson lui avait un peu remonté le moral. À présent, les mains crispées sur sa lunette, il avait l'air au plus bas.

« Ce n'est pas le _Revenge_, dit-il d'une voix blanche en tendant la longue-vue à Hardwick pour qu'il puisse en juger de lui-même. C'est le _Prométhée_. Capitaine de pavillon, Oliver Cole. Et ce n'est pas la marque de l'amiral Ferguson. C'est celle de l'amiral Norrington. »

Elizabeth lui lança un coup d'œil étonné. Elle savait que le père de James était amiral, bien sûr, mais le manque d'enthousiasme de son ancien fiancé la surprenait.

« Ils mettent un canot à l'eau, annonça Hardwick, la lorgnette braquée sur le vaisseau, et ignorant tout des tourments de Norrington. Ah, ce doit être le capitaine Cole qui descend. Et votre… euh, l'amiral. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite embarcation fut amarrée au quai et deux officiers à l'uniforme impeccable en émergèrent. Les deux hommes n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. Le capitaine Cole était de taille moyenne, mais très large d'épaules, avec un visage rude et tanné, aux lèvres épaisses. Sa tenue de cérémonie soignée paraissait presque incongrue sur lui. L'amiral, qui devait approcher la soixantaine, était au contraire grand et svelte, et il lança un regard glacial à son comité d'accueil, sa bouche mince pincée en une moue réprobatrice. Il n'accorda pas une seconde d'attention supplémentaire à son fils, comme s'il lui était aussi inconnu que le reste de l'assemblée.

Weatherby Swann s'avança vers lui et le salua chaleureusement.

« Bienvenue à Port Royal, amiral. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille, Elizabeth. Et voici mon gendre, Mr William Turner. Le capitaine Hardwick, et naturellement, il est inutile de vous présenter…

– En effet, l'interrompit sèchement l'amiral Norrington. Le _Queen Mab_ n'est pas au port ? J'espérais voir de mes yeux ce fameux navire.

– Il a été revendu par le tribunal des prises, expliqua Swann, un peu déstabilisé par sa brusquerie. Ou il a été intégré à la flotte, je ne sais plus. Capitaine Hardwick ?

– Il a été revendu, monsieur, confirma celui-ci. Il n'est plus ici depuis des semaines, en tout cas. »

Le gouverneur hocha la tête, considérant la question réglée.

« La traversée a dû être des plus pénibles. Je vous invite tous à prendre quelque rafraîchissement chez moi. Il sera toujours temps de se mettre au travail plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

– Fort bien, accepta l'amiral Norrington. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de trop trainer. La Compagnie des Indes envisage d'ouvrir un comptoir ici prochainement, et j'ai l'intention de pacifier la région avant leur arrivée. Il ne sera jamais trop tôt pour mettre un peu d'ordre ici, et rattraper le retard accumulé. »

Deux voitures découvertes attendaient le petit groupe. Swann, Hardwick et les Norrington montèrent dans la première, laissant les Turner en compagnie du capitaine Cole.

« Nous attendions l'amiral Ferguson, déclara Elizabeth alors que l'attelage s'ébranlait. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé ?

– Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, répondit Cole avec un geste négligent de la main. Une attaque de fièvres qui l'a pris juste avant le départ. Il a attrapé ça aux Indes, et ça revient de temps en temps. L'amiral Norrington s'est porté volontaire pour le remplacer, et ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, hein ? Il faut quelqu'un de fort dans une région comme celle-ci, et Ferguson, bon, comme navigateur, il connait son affaire, mais il est un peu trop doux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Elizabeth et Will échangèrent un regard.

« Le commodore Norrington nous a dit grand bien de Ferguson, avança le forgeron d'un ton prudent.

– Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Cole avec un gros rire. Écoutez, ça fait plus de trente ans que je navigue, et je sais reconnaître un bon officier au premier coup d'œil. James Norrington a servi comme aspirant sous mes ordres, lors de son premier embarquement. Une faveur que je devais à son père, je ne pouvais guère refuser. C'était évident, qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce métier. Ce n'est pas une profession pour les rêveurs et les délicats, et ça, aucune correction ne peut le changer. Ferguson était mon premier lieutenant à l'époque, et je n'ai pas été fâché de le voir emmener Norrington quand il a eu son propre navire à commander. Il a spécialement demandé de le prendre avec lui, alors, pas étonnant que Norrington lui en soit reconnaissant.

– Tout de même, protesta Elizabeth, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas fait pour cette profession, il a gravi bien des échelons, et plus rapidement que d'autres.

– C'est une question de connaître les bonnes personnes, expliqua Cole d'un ton patient, comme s'il la trouvait très naïve. Et ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi, hein ? Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, maintenant que l'amiral est là, les choses vont changer. Il n'est pas du genre à s'effondrer, lui. Qu'on lui laisse les mains libres, et dans moins d'un an la piraterie dans les Caraïbes ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. »

…

À suivre.


	3. Interrogatoires

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 3**

**Interrogatoires**

Réunis dans le confortable bureau du Gouverneur, les convives goûtaient à l'excellent sherry de ce dernier. Ou plutôt, tentaient d'y goûter, jugea Will, car malgré tous les efforts de son beau-père pour briser la glace, l'atmosphère restait tendue. L'amiral Norrington répondait sèchement aux questions qu'on lui posait, laissant bien comprendre qu'il n'était là que par pure politesse mais que des affaires bien plus importantes occupaient déjà son esprit.

Il ne semblait même pas considérer son fils comme un inconnu, contrairement à la première impression de Will. Face à une personne qu'on rencontre pour la première fois, on est au moins tenu par la courtoisie la plus élémentaire de s'enquérir de sa santé ou de ses occupations. L'amiral se comportait simplement comme si son rejeton n'était pas dans la pièce.

Assise sur le sofa à ses côtés, Elizabeth toisait les nouveaux venus avec hostilité. Elle n'avait jamais fait beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher ses émotions et n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de s'exercer ce jour-là à cacher le mépris que lui inspirait les deux officiers.

On toqua discrètement à la porte du bureau, et Griffin, le majordome, annonça un certain Mr Harris.

« Ah, oui, c'est mon secrétaire, fit l'amiral Norrington. Faîtes le entrer. »

Will vit Weatherby Swann se renfrogner devant le sans-gêne de l'amiral, mais son attention se reporta sur le petit homme vêtu de noir qui entra immédiatement, un dossier sous le bras. Il tendit une missive à son employeur, qui la parcourut, une expression de plus en plus désapprobatrice à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

« J'ai dit tout à l'heure que mon intention était de débarrasser les Caraïbes des forbans encore en activité. J'ignorais cependant qu'il faudrait également m'atteler à des problèmes sensés être déjà réglés avant mon arrivée. »

Pour la première fois, il accorda sa pleine et entière attention à son fils.

« Ce rapport m'indique que plusieurs ports de pêche ont été attaqués, pour ne pas dire entièrement rasés, par des pirates dirigés par un certain Ephraïm Dougan. Un certain Ephraïm Dougan que vous avez prétendument mis hors d'état de nuire. Comment expliquez-vous cela ? »

James Norrington avait sursauté en entendant le nom du flibustier, mais avait l'air trop horrifié pour faire attention au sherry qu'il avait renversé sur sa veste.

« Je… Je ne l'explique pas, balbutia-t-il. Je l'ai bien tué. Il… il était mort. »

L'amiral secoua la tête avec dégoût, avant de se tourner vers Will et Elizabeth.

« Cette affaire est d'importance. Vous comprendrez, naturellement, qu'en dehors du Gouverneur de simples civils ne pourraient assister à cette conversation. »

Elizabeth se leva, et fit une profonde révérence.

« Je comprend tout à fait, amiral, déclara-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire, et nous ne vous imposerons pas notre présence plus longtemps. Viens, Will. »

Surpris par cette docilité inaccoutumée, le jeune homme la suivit hors de la pièce.

« Elizabeth ? Tu as quelque chose en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

– Évidemment. Si ce crétin s'imagine que je vais rater une miette de ce qui va se dire, c'est qu'il ne me connait pas. »

Elle pénétra dans la pièce voisine du bureau de son père d'où les voix leur parvenaient de façon étouffée, et s'approcha du mur.

« Il y a un passage ici, qui fait coulisser la bibliothèque de Père, chuchota-t-elle. C'est pour les domestiques. Maintenant, plus un bruit. »

Elle poussa légèrement la cloison et le battant s'entrouvrit légèrement. Le couple colla un œil dans l'entrebâillement. Il aurait été imprudent d'ouvrir davantage, et Will ne pouvait voir que les Norrington et le capitaine Cole, mais c'était suffisant.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, disait l'amiral d'une voix dure. Soit vous avez fait preuve d'incompétence, soit vous avez menti. Je n'ose imaginer un mélange des deux, même de votre part. Mais ce Dougan n'est certainement pas revenu d'entre les morts. »

Elizabeth et Will échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient mieux que personne que dans ces eaux, certains pirates pouvaient être anormalement difficiles à abattre, mais l'amiral aurait difficilement été prêt à le croire. Will entendit le Gouverneur s'éclaircir la gorge, et il craignit pendant un instant que celui-ci tente de raconter leur incursion dans le surnaturel, mais Swann ne manquait pas autant de jugeote qu'on le pouvait le penser au premier abord.

« Les crimes de Dougan ont beaucoup fait parler d'eux ces derniers mois, avança-t-il. Ne pourrait-on pas simplement conclure que James a réellement vaincu cette crapule, et que nous avons affaire, cette fois-ci, à un imitateur ? »

L'amiral fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une excellente supposition, pépia le capitaine Hardwick. Le _modus operandi_ d'Ephraïm Dougan n'est pas inconnu, l'hypothèse d'un imposteur n'est pas à exclure.

– En effet, c'est une possibilité, admit l'amiral Norrington à contrecœur. Aucun des survivants n'a fourni de description de ce misérable. À quoi ressemblait-il ?

– Il était grand, et, euh… Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, marmonna James, les yeux fixés sur son verre vide.

– Pour l'amour du Ciel, s'exclama l'amiral, c'est absolument ridicule ! Il y a une minute, vous prétendez l'avoir tué de vos propres mains, et à présent vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemblait !

– Il portait un masque, il portait toujours un masque ! protesta l'ancien commodore, les mains tremblantes. Mais il n'a pas pu survivre ! Il était déjà mourant quand je lui ai tiré dessus. Il est tombé… a basculé par-dessus bord, je n'ai pas pu examiner le corps, mais il est mort, il est forcément mort. »

L'amiral eut un reniflement méprisant et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, quand Swann intervint.

« Il serait préférable de poursuivre cette conversation au calme, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. James a de toute évidence besoin de repos, il sera toujours temps de reprendre cet entretien plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soulagé, James Norrington se leva et prit rapidement congé.

« Lamentable, laissa tomber le capitaine Cole d'un ton narquois une fois qu'il fut sorti. À croire qu'il n'a pas perdu que deux doigts, dans cette histoire. »

Le Gouverneur entra dans le champ de vision de Will et Elizabeth. Il avait l'air furibond.

« Je vous accorde que tout ceci est fort étrange et déplaisant. Mais ne vous avisez pas de juger le commodore aussi vite. Cela fait presque dix ans que je le connais, et je n'ai jamais eu à douter de son courage ou de ses compétences. Depuis son arrivée, la piraterie…

– Gouverneur Swann, je ne doute pas que vous ayez de bonnes intentions, l'interrompit l'amiral, mais je suis plus à même de connaître son caractère, aussi navrant que cela puisse être pour moi. Je comprends que vous en soyez venu à l'apprécier. Il sait s'attirer les faveurs des personnes qui ne demandent qu'à avoir un fils. Il n'était pas autrement avec Ferguson, qui, vous l'ignorez peut-être avait perdu son enfant avant de…

– Je crois me souvenir, amiral Norrington, vous avoir entendu dire que vous aviez beaucoup de travail devant vous, fit Swann, d'un ton froid que Will ne lui avait jamais entendu employer. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous retenir. »

Elizabeth s'éloigna rapidement de la cloison, entraînant son mari. Ils entendirent les bruits atténués des officiers qui quittaient le bureau du Gouverneur.

« Il est parfaitement odieux, siffla-t-elle, et cet Oliver Cole ne vaut pas mieux. J'espère qu'ils rencontreront Ephraïm Dougan, ou son successeur, ou qui que ce soit… Et qu'ils ne s'en tireront pas mieux que James ! »

L'indignation d'Elizabeth n'était pas encore retombée quand ils revinrent à la forge, et gagnèrent le petit appartement qui la surplombait. La vue de l'homme qui les attendait, les pieds sur la table, la tira cependant de ses récriminations.

« Jack ! »

…

« Alors comme ça, l'amiral Norrington est imbuvable ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? » fit Jack.

Il vida prestement le verre de rhum qu'Elizabeth venait de remplir.

« Oui, et je ne traînerais pas en ville, si j'étais vous. Dougan occupe peut-être ses pensées pour l'instant, mais il serait prêt à vous accorder suffisamment de temps pour vous voir pendre. Il a visiblement l'intention de nettoyer toute la région avant l'arrivée des émissaires de la Compagnie des Indes.

– La Compagnie des Indes orientales compte s'établir dans les Caraïbes ? C'est ce qui s'appelle être à l'Ouest !

– Très spirituel. Vous pourrez la ressortir à l'amiral. Nous ne serons pas toujours capable de vous sauvez la mise, Jack.

– J'apprécie votre sollicitude, Lizzie, mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué, j'ai moi aussi intérêt à coincer Dougan. Et il y a au moins un point sur lequel je suis d'accord avec le vieux Norrington, c'est que son fiston ne joue pas tout à fait franc-jeu. Il faut vraiment que je lui tire les vers du nez.

– Jack, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, dit Will, qui était resté silencieux pendant qu'Elizabeth rapportait l'entretien qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de son père. Il n'a rien dit à personne, pas même à ses proches, et ce n'est pas à vous qu'il va se livrer. Il a changé, mais pas au point de vous faire confiance. Au contraire, je pense que la vue du moindre pirate risque de le mettre dans un état…

– Où habite-t-il ?

– Jack, est-ce que vous avez écouté un seul mot ? protesta Elizabeth. Il est hors de question que nous vous donnions son adresse. À part vous attirez des ennuis, ainsi qu'à nous-même, l'intérêt de la démarche m'échappe.

– Tant pis. Avec votre aide, j'aurais pu m'entretenir discrètement avec lui, fit Jack d'un ton boudeur. Maintenant, je vais devoir faire du porte-à-porte en demandant si par hasard, ce n'est pas ici que loge un ancien commodore traumatisé. Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?

– Si, » avouèrent Will et Elizabeth, accablés.

…

« Il ne vous a pas loupé, celui qui vous a fait ça, » lança Jack en contemplant les cicatrices sur le dos de Norrington.

Le pirate crut un instant que le commodore allait faire une attaque, et s'empressa de poser les mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir assis dans la baignoire où il se trouvait.

« Allons, du calme. C'est votre vieil ami Jack.

– Comment êtes-vous entré chez moi ? rugit Norrington en tordant le cou pour apercevoir l'intrus.

– Franchement, ce n'était pas difficile. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vous vivez dans une jolie maison avec une poignée de domestiques, pas dans une forteresse inex… inexpug… inexpugnable, voilà. »

Jack lâcha Norrington et fit le tour de la baignoire pour lui faire face.

« Bon, mon vieux, j'irais droit au but. Je suis à la recherche d'un certain Ephraïm Dougan, et vous allez m'aider à le retrouver. »

Norrington laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi sain d'esprit, à ce que je constate ! Je n'ai aucune raison de vous aider, et à votre place, je partirais immédiatement avant que je…

– Je sens que je vais mettre du temps à vous convaincre. Vous devriez sortir de là, vous allez prendre froid. »

Seul un regard hostile lui répondit.

« Allez, allez, insista Jack en ramassant la chemise et les hauts-de-chausses soigneusement pliés, et en les agitant. Vous serez plus à l'aise, en plus, vous verrez.

– Tournez-vous d'abord. »

Avec un soupir, Jack Sparrow s'exécuta.

« Ce que vous pouvez être coincés, dans la Navy. Franchement, j'ai eu le temps de tout voir, et vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, mon pote, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal… Ni de particulièrement mémorable. »

Jack refit face à Norrington au moment où celui-ci finissait d'enfiler sa chemise.

« Revenons à nos moutons. Vous savez, nos intérêts concordent. Je dois me débarrasser de Dougan, et vous aussi. Vous aviez clamé l'avoir tué, et le voilà qui recommence à zigouiller des gens à droite et à gauche. Ça fait désordre.

– Je ne m'occupe plus de cela. Adressez-vous à l'amiral, il sera ravi de faire affaire avec un pirate.

– Hmm, non, la proposition ne me sied guère. De plus, c'est vous qui avez les renseignements que je recherche. Et c'est vous qui avez besoin de redorer votre blason. À l'heure qu'il est, tout Port Royal doit avoir entendu parler de ces nouvelles attaques. J'entends déjà les conversations dans les salons : « Le commodore a prétendu avoir tué Dougan, mais il a menti, si ce n'est pas incroyable, ma bonne dame…

– Je n'ai pas menti ! siffla Norrington, se plantant à deux centimètres de Jack et pointant l'index de sa main mutilée sous son nez.

– Oh, mais si ! Pas en disant avoir tué Dougan. C'est peut-être faux, mais je vous crois sincère. En revanche, vous ne l'avez pas poursuivi des mois durant pour l'affronter lors d'une bataille épique, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que vous l'avez très vite rattrapé. Mais si vous et votre équipage avez été si longtemps absents, c'est parce qu'il vous a retenu. Vous étiez son prisonnier, tout ce temps, je me trompe ? »

Norrington blêmit et détourna un instant le regard avant de prendre une grande inspiration :

« Oui, vous vous trompez, parfaitement. Je n'ai pas… Comme je l'ai dit dans mon rapport, après des mois de traque, nous avons pu engager le combat, et…

– Et vous avez conduit vos hommes à l'abordage, les fers aux pieds. C'est une curieuse manière de se battre, et ça ne doit pas être très pratique, mais si vous le dîtes. Allons, ce n'est pas le vieux Jack que vous allez abuser, il a déjà vu ce genre de marques. »

Norrington baissa les yeux d'un air coupable sur ses chevilles nues où les stigmates des fers étaient encore apparents.

« Maintenant que je vous ai percé à jour, j'espère que nous pourrons aller un peu plus vite, babilla Jack. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Surtout quand Will et Elizabeth – il ne faut pas leur en vouloir – m'ont rapporté que vous aviez dit que Dougan portait _toujours_ un masque. Curieuse façon de parler d'un homme croisé dans la folie de la bataille, non ? Mon esprit de déduction a aussitôt… »

_Clic !_ Tout à son discours, Jack n'avait vu Norrington saisir le pistolet passé à sa ceinture. Pistolet qu'il venait d'armer et qui était désormais braqué sur la tête de son propriétaire.

« Eh là, fit le pirate, reculant prudemment sans lâcher l'arme des yeux. Ne faîtes pas de bêtises !

– Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse qualifier de bêtise le fait d'abattre un flibustier entré par effraction dans sa demeure. En fait, cela me parait une très bonne idée. Ne parliez-vous pas plus tôt de redorer mon blason ?

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, remarqua Jack en continuant de reculer lentement en direction de la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Soyez raisonnable, voyons. »

Il fit brusquement demi-tour et bondit souplement à travers la vitre, au moment où Norrington appuyait sur la détente du pistolet. Il eut le temps de voir la balle se loger dans le cadre de la fenêtre avant d'atterrir dans le jardin et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois éloigné du centre de Port Royal, certain que personne ne le poursuivait.

« Quand je pense que ce jour a failli être celui où le capitaine Jack Sparrow a été abattu dans la salle de bain d'un commodore. D'un ex-commodore ! grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber au bord du chemin, à bout de souffle. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu ! Ce fichu Norrington va m'aider à coincer Dougan, qu'il le veuille ou non ! »

...

À suivre.


	4. Enlèvement

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Sammy :** merci pour ta review ! Et oui, l'amiral est une peau de vache. Un peu plus de dialogues entre Jack et Norrington à venir !

**Chapitre 4**

**Enlèvement**

« Je ne comprends pas que l'Amirauté n'ait rien eu à redire sur ce rapport. Ils ont probablement préféré oublier au plus vite cette embarrassante histoire. Je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi vague. »

L'amiral Norrington feuilletait le mince rapport que son fils avait rédigé au retour de sa dernière mission, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à ce dernier assis de l'autre côté du bureau. Le capitaine Cole se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, nonchalamment appuyé à la bibliothèque.

« Vous avez engagé l'assaut avec le _Queen Mab_ près d'une île appelée Isla del Volcán, qui, d'après vous, servait de repaire à Dougan et ses acolytes. C'est bien tout ce que l'on peut tirer de ce torchon. Cette île est le premier endroit où nous devrions aller, qu'en pensez-vous, Cole ?

– Oui, amiral, c'est une très bonne idée.

– Malheureusement, fit l'amiral d'une voix glaciale en laissant tomber le rapport sur le bureau avec un claquement sec, les indications quant à l'emplacement de cette île sont des plus vagues. Mais vous allez éclairer notre lanterne, n'est-ce pas, James ? »

James Norrington hocha la tête sans se tirer de la contemplation de ses mains, qui semblait l'absorber depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

« Bien, l'emplacement de cette île mystérieuse. Il aurait dû être indiqué sur le journal de bord de l'_Intrépide_, or celui-ci a malencontreusement disparu.

– La grande cabine a été gravement endommagée pendant l'affrontement, expliqua l'ancien commodore.

– Bien sûr. Mais vous vous souvenez sans doute de quelque chose d'aussi important, j'espère ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de son fils, l'amiral se leva et contourna son bureau pour se planter devant lui.

« Eh bien ? J'exige des renseignements précis. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'apitoyer sur votre sort comme ce brave gouverneur. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, vous ne vous seriez pas tiré de cette misérable histoire sans plus de dommage qu'une retraite anticipée et honorable. Après votre manifestation d'hier soir, je pense même qu'il aurait mieux valu vous enfermer. Ce qui arrivera si ce genre de choses se reproduit, tirer ainsi…

– J'ai déjà expliqué que Sparrow…

– Il suffit. Indiquez-moi les coordonnées de cette maudite île et tout ce qu'il y a d'importants à savoir. Après cela, j'espère que nous n'aurons plus rien à nous dire. »

Il tendit un papier et une plume à son fils qui inscrivit soigneusement la latitude et la longitude de l'Isla del Volcán.

« Il n'y a aucune plage pour accoster, mais ici, on trouve un genre de chenal, expliqua Norrington en griffonnant un plan sommaire de l'île. Il devait conduire au repaire de Dougan, mais il serait imprudent de s'y engager, il y a beaucoup de récifs et seul quelqu'un connaissant la passe pourrait s'y risquer. De plus, comme son nom l'indique, l'île est volcanique et il peut y avoir des secousses et…

– Oui, merci, je pense que nous saurons nous débrouiller sans vos précieux conseils, l'interrompit l'amiral, sarcastique.

– Je ne plaisante pas, insista vainement James, en aucun cas vous ne devriez…

– Je ne pense pas que vous soyez bien placé pour donner votre opinion à l'amiral, fit remarquer Cole en se détachant de la bibliothèque pour jeter un œil critique au schéma de l'île. Peut-être, quand vous serez vous-même à la tête d'une flotte, aurez-vous une parole d'un certain poids, mais en attendant… Oh, excusez-moi, il est inutile d'attendre, cela n'arrivera jamais. J'oubliais que vous n'êtiez plus des nôtres.

– Bien, si c'est tous que vous avez à nous offrir, il faudra nous en contenter. C'est déjà plus que je n'espérais, conclut l'amiral Norrington. Le navire est prêt à partir à la prochaine marée, Cole ? Parfait. Quant à vous, James, vous êtes libre de partir. »

Son fils ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

…

« Jack, mon vieux, c'est de la folie, pensa le capitaine pirate en pénétrant pour la deuxième fois en deux jours dans la maison de James Norrington. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas exceptionnel dans mon cas, mais à force de tenter la chance… »

Il se plaqua brusquement dans l'encoignure d'une porte alors que les bruits de pas d'un valet de pied se faisaient entendre au bout du couloir.

« Le commodore est couché ? entendit-il dire.

– Pas que je sache, répondit un second domestique. Probablement encore vautré dans un fauteuil à fixer le vide. Au moins il ne s'amuse pas à tirer des coups de feu…

– Oh, la ferme. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit cinglé, moi.

– Je me demande ce qu'il te faut. »

Les voix s'éloignèrent et Jack sortit de sa cachette. Arrivé devant la porte de ce qu'il espérait être la chambre de Norrington, il prit une inspiration et tourna doucement la poignée. Passant discrètement la tête, il constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur, et le laquais non plus. Lui tournant le dos, l'ancien officier était affalé dans un fauteuil et tapotait machinalement l'accoudoir.

« Désolé, souffla Jack en pressant sa main contre la bouche de Norrington, mais notre précédente conversation m'a servi d'avertissement. Désormais je m'assurerai que les têtes-à-têtes aient toujours lieu sur mon terrain »

Un coup bien placé sur le crâne, et Norrington perdit connaissance.

…

« Levons l'ancre, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps », lança Jack en sortant de sa cabine.

Ses hommes s'affairèrent immédiatement, sauf Gibbs qui resta aux côtés de son capitaine, l'air sombre.

« Pfffiou, il pesait son poids, reprit Jack en s'essuyant le front. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je sais que je parle sans doute dans le vide, mais retenir un commodore à bord d'un vaisseau pirate, ça porte malheur.

– Il n'est plus commodore, ça tombe bien.

– Vous savez ce que je veux dire, Jack ! Il a protégé la région pendant des années, son père est amiral et en plus, traîne désormais dans le coin. Toute la flotte va partir à notre poursuite. Je ne parle même pas du fait que pas mal de monde sur le _Pearl_ pourrait également avoir envie de faire la peau à notre, hum, invité.

– Du calme, Gibbs. Personne ne va venir à son secours. Certainement pas son père. D'une, le HMS _Prométhée_ a déjà appareillé depuis des heures. La nouvelle de l'enlèvement de son fiston n'arrivera pas aux oreilles de l'amiral avant son retour, ou sa prochaine escale, au minimum. De deux, entre coincer Dougan ou récupérer son fils indigne, son choix sera vite fait. À ce que j'ai entendu dire il ne déborde pas d'affection pour notre invité, comme tu l'appelles. Quant à notre équipage de joyeux forbans, ils ne sont pas complètement idiots. Si je leur dit que Norrington est indispensable à notre mission, ils n'y toucheront pas. Qu'on la rate, et leur peau ne vaudra pas plus chère que la mienne aux yeux de Teague. Rassuré ?

– Pas vraiment. D'accord, vous manquez pas d'arguments, capitaine, mais la raison, ça ne suffit pas toujours. Il a perdu quasiment tout son équipage et personne sait trop comment. Ça sent pas bon. On commence par penser que c'est une histoire bien malheureuse, puis on se dit qu'il a vraiment pas de chance : il perd sa fiancée, vous lui échappez, puis il lui arrive Dougan. Alors on va se dire qu'il est pas seulement malchanceux, mais qu'il est maudit et qu'il va porter la poisse à tout l'équipage, et avant que vous compreniez ce qui se passe, vous devrez choisir entre le passer par-dessus bord ou une mutinerie. »

Jack se tourna brusquement vers le vieux loup de mer, son habituelle expression nonchalante remplacé par un air sévère :

« Personne ne se dira une chose pareille si tu ne commences pas toi-même à lancer l'idée. Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'on en arrive là, compris ? Maintenant, j'ai à faire avec la Belle au Bois Dormant. »

De retour dans sa cabine, il put constater que Norrington était déjà éveillé. Attaché par les poignets à la couchette de Jack, il se débattait vainement pour se défaire de ses liens.

« Ne vous agitez pas ainsi, ça m'excite, » claironna Jack en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il aurait aussi bien pu épargner sa salive. Norrington tira de plus belle sur ses entraves.

« Laissez-moi partir immédiatement, Sparrow ! Cette fois-ci vous êtes allé trop loin ! »

Jack tirailla sa barbichette d'un air faussement pensif.

« Vraiment ? Enlever un officier déchu dont tout le monde se contrefiche serait l'acte de piraterie le plus osé de ma carrière jusque-là ? Soit vous avez une très haute opinion de votre importance, soit vous me sous-estimez grandement.

– Détachez-moi, Sparrow ! Je vais vous tuer.

– Voilà un argument impressionnant en faveur de votre libération. Allons, mon vieux, calmez-vous, nous sommes en pleine mer. En admettant que je vous détache où irez-vous ? Sur le pont, serrer la pince à tous les sympathiques flibustiers dont vous avez pendu les camarades ces dernières années ? »

Norrington s'agita encore un peu, sans doute pour ne pas donner l'impression de céder trop vite, songea Jack, avant d'abandonner.

« Comme j'avais commencé à vous l'expliquer la dernière fois, avant que vous ne vous mettiez à jouer du pistolet – c'était le mien, d'ailleurs, vous m'en devez un – je suis aussi avide que votre plaisant papa de mettre la main sur Dougan.

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? lança Norrington d'un ton hostile. Le féliciter pour ce qu'il a fait à mon équipage ?

– Oh, non, non, non ! Je vous ai déjà dit que mon but rejoignait le vôtre : mettre définitivement cette crapule hors d'état de nuire. Il a sérieusement enfreint le Code de la Piraterie, des offenses qu'on ne pardonne pas. Je suis chargé par le Gardien du Code en personne de mettre fin à son règne de terreur.

– Voyez-vous cela. Jack Sparrow fait la police parmi les pirates !

– Capitaine Jack Sparrow. J'ai récupéré mon navire depuis notre dernière rencontre, peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué ? Vous êtes allongé dedans. Il n'y a aucune raison, cette fois-ci, pour que vous me niiez ce titre. Allons, vous pouvez m'aider à lutter contre Dougan. Pourquoi refuser ?

– Il est hors de question que j'aide un pirate ! Je me moque parfaitement de vos petites histoires ! Vous et l'amiral pouvez vous débrouiller, je ne m'en mêle plus, c'est terminé. »

Jack resta silencieux un instant, puis décida de tenter une autre approche.

– Écoutez, commodore…

– Je ne suis plus commodore.

– C'est juste. Nous pouvons donc adopter une plus grande familiarité, ce qui me ravit. Votre prénom, c'est James, non ? Ce sera parfait. James. Jamie. Jimmy. Jim. Jim-Jim… Oh, oui, celui-là me plait !

– Ramenez-moi à Port Royal.

– Tut-tut, Jim-Jim. Bon, écoutez. Je suis certain que vous avez traversé des épreuves joliment horribles. Après cette affaire avec Barbossa, quand vous me rameniez à Port Royal pour m'étirer le cou, j'ai entendu vos hommes parler de vous. Que vous n'avez même pas sourcillé quand vous avez découvert la vraie nature de vos adversaires. Ils étaient très admiratifs. Et je dois avouer, ils étaient à la hauteur, eux aussi. Ils ont vaillamment tenu le coup, le temps que je lève la malédiction et que je vous sauve tous. C'était un bel équipage. Un sacré équipage, même, pour un vaisseau de la Navy. Alors pour que Dougan vous détruise comme ça, c'est qu'il a dû vous en faire voir.

– Fermez-là.

– Pas avant d'avoir fini de parler, Jim-Jim. Bref, j'ai bien conscience que ce doit être difficile pour vous. Mais vous devez faire quelque chose. Pas pour moi, pas pour prouver à l'amiral et à tout Port Royal que vous n'êtes pas fini, juste parce que je me souviens très bien d'une phrase que vous avez dîtes un jour : que vous étiez au service des autres. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, Dougan va continuer à massacrer de bon cœur à droite à gauche, et vous savez mieux que personne ce dont il est capable. Alors à vous de voir si vous ne comptez vraiment rien faire. Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre, juste de me raconter tout ce que vous savez sur lui, n'importe quoi qui pourrait être utile. »

Jack se tut enfin et attendit, essayant de faire preuve de patience en ne s'agitant pas ou en ne tentant pas de relancer la conversation. Norrington avait l'attention fixée sur la cloison de la cabine, fuyant le regard du pirate.

« Très bien, dit-il lentement, alors que Jack pensait avoir échoué. Je vais coopérer. Puisque cela vous intéresse tant, je vais tout vous raconter. Vous n'en perdrez pas une miette. »

…

À suivre.


	5. Le récit de Norrington

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Sammy : **merci pour ton commentaire. Jack et James n'ont pas fini de devoir faire équipe ensemble (les pauvres).

**Chapitre 5**

**Le récit de Norrington**

« Je vais tout vous dire, reprit Norrington. Mais d'abord, si vous vouliez bien me détacher ?

– Si j'étais certain que vous n'avez pas en tête quelque chose de stupide…

– Vous l'avez dit vous-même, où pourrais-je aller ? »

Avec un soupir, Jack défit les liens de l'ancien officier, qui se frotta machinalement les poignets en se redressant sur la couchette.

« Bien, allons-y, puisqu'il le faut, commença-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Comme vous devez le savoir maintenant, après votre, hum, départ précipité de Port Royal le jour de votre pendaison, je vous ai laissé un peu d'avance, avant de me lancer à vos trousses. Lors d'une escale j'ai reçu un rapport inquiétant concernant un autre pirate, Dougan, et j'ai estimé qu'il constituait, de vous deux, la menace la plus sérieuse pour la sécurité des citoyens de la Couronne, c'est pourquoi j'ai abandonné votre trace pour partir à sa poursuite.

« Il s'est révélé étonnamment facile à suivre, ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais j'ai mis cela sur mon talent de chasseur de pirates, poursuivit Norrington avec un sourire amer. Nous avons finalement aperçu le _Queen Mab_ et n'avons cessé de gagner sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se réfugier sur l'Isla del Volcán. J'ignore si vous connaissez cette île, mais son aspect n'est pas sans rappeler l'Isla de Muerta : volcanique et désolée, aucun endroit digne de ce nom pour amarrer un navire, sauf si l'on connait bien le coin, ce qui était le cas de Dougan. Il y a un passage qui conduit vers l'intérieur de l'île, mais je n'osais y engager l'_Intrépide_ à l'aveuglette, à cause des récifs. J'hésitais également à envoyer mes hommes dans des canots, car en cas d'embuscade, ils risquaient de ne pas avoir la puissance de feu nécessaire pour soutenir un assaut. La seule solution était donc d'attendre, en espérant que Dougan tenterait une sortie avant que nous n'arrivions à cours d'eau et de vivres. »

Norrington s'arrêta un instant et pris une grande inspiration avant de se relancer dans son récit :

« C'est alors que la chance nous a souri, dit-il avec un nouveau rictus aigre. Une nuit, Dougan a envoyé deux chaloupes pleines de ses hommes nous attaquer. Une tentative téméraire de prendre notre navire par surprise, du moins le croyais-je. Nous n'avons pas eu de mal à repousser leur attaque, et nous avons fait un prisonnier. Ce pirate avait l'air absolument terrifié à l'idée de faire face à la potence, et a juré de nous aider à coincer Dougan si j'intervenais par la suite en sa faveur. Il pouvait nous guider à l'intérieur de la passe, et une fois celle-ci franchie nous pourrions affronter le _Queen Mab_ qui n'aurait plus la possibilité de fuir. Je dois dire qu'il était très convaincant, et après votre évasion je devais absolument obtenir des résultats. Alors j'ai sauté à pieds joints dans le piège en entraînant tout mon équipage avec moi.

– Il arrive à tout le monde de commettre des erreurs, affirma Jack tandis que Norrington s'interrompait une nouvelle fois.

– Tout le monde ne commet pas d'erreur entraînant la mort de centaines de personnes, répliqua sèchement ce dernier. Naturellement, c'était une embuscade. Nous avons eu beau nous battre vaillamment, nous avons vite été contraints d'abaisser notre pavillon. Alors que les flibustiers nous tenaient en respect, Dougan a enfin fait son apparition sur le pont de l'_Intrépide_. Il était impossible de voir son visage, ainsi que je l'ai expliqué, il portait un masque.

– Quel genre de masque ?

– Un masque en cuir, qui ne laissait voir que les yeux. Il se vantait de l'avoir fait faire dans la peau d'une de ses victimes. Cela peut paraître totalement grand-guignolesque, annoncé de la sorte, mais si vous aviez croisé le bonhomme, vous l'auriez cru. Quoi qu'il en soit, après nous avoir délestés de nos armes, ils nous ont conduits dans leur repaire. Il y a un ensemble de galeries, là-bas, et il y règne une chaleur insupportable. La proximité du volcan, sans doute. On se serait vraiment cru en Enfer. En tout cas, Dougan a tout fait pour qu'on y soit. »

Norrington se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

« Après cela… Nous avons été retenu prisonniers pendant des mois. Il y a des cachots très bien aménagés. J'ignore s'il les a fait installer lui-même ou s'il y a eu une occupation antérieure de l'île, et j'avoue que ce n'était pas mon sujet de réflexion principal. La plupart des membres de mon équipage sont morts durant tout ce temps. Dougan et ses hommes nous ont torturés. Je n'ai pas eu le traitement le plus dur, car le capitaine voulait être sûr que je vois tous mes hommes mourir avant moi, alors il… m'économisait. Suis-je obligé d'entrer dans les détails ?

– Non, mon vieux, pas du tout… À moins qu'il y ait eu un incident notable qui pourrait nous être utile… Mais comment diable vous-êtes vous sorti de là ?

– Pas grâce à moi. S'il n'y avait pas eu le lieutenant Groves…

– Groves ? Je le connais, non ? C'est ce type à qui on a fauché l'_Intrépide_, non ?

– Non, c'était le lieutenant Gillette. Il est mort… relativement vite. Theodore Groves a réussi à subtiliser les clés d'un de nos geôliers, un jour. Nous n'étions pas en état de lutter contre l'équipage du _Queen Mab_ à ce moment-là. Nous n'étions pas cinquante, et dans un état pitoyable. Groves et moi avons décidé d'attendre la nuit et de nous glisser seul hors du cachot. La surveillance s'était grandement relâchée au bout de plusieurs mois, mais nous avons craint toute la journée qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de l'absence des clés. Ils avaient un chirurgien de marine, parmi eux, et il gardait son nécessaire dans la salle où Dougan s'amusait à nous supplicier, pour remettre un peu sur pied ceux qui partaient un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il avait une grosse réserve de laudanum. Nous l'avons prise et nous nous sommes introduits dans la cambuse du _Queen Mab_. J'ai cru que nous allions nous faire prendre cent fois, mais ils étaient trop occupés à cuver l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité, et… Bref, nous avons vidé le laudanum dans un des barils de rhum déjà en perce avant de regagner notre cellule et d'attendre. Le lendemain, aucun pirate n'est venu nous chercher pour les réjouissances habituelles. Quand nous avons été certains que personne ne viendraient nous avons libéré les autres survivants et nous sommes allés voir dans quelle condition était les pirates. Le laudanum avait fait son effet, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient inconscients ou dans un état second. Il a donc été facile de les désarmer et de régler leur compte. Dougan était toujours éveillé, et il se tenait sur le pont du _Queen Mab_, mais il n'était pas plus en possession de ses moyens que les autres. Je lui ai tiré en pleine tête et il est passé par-dessus bord. Il a coulé comme une pierre. Après cela, nous avons regagné Port Royal tant bien que mal. »

Le silence s'abattit dans la grande cabine du _Black Pearl_ alors que Norrington en finissait avec son témoignage. Jack se tripota pensivement la barbichette.

« Sale histoire, dit-il enfin, conscient de la platitude de son commentaire. Mais vous n'avez pas mal agi. Vous êtes tombé dans ce traquenard, certes, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit la vérité ?

– À quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas vous qui vous occupez d'écrire aux familles des disparus pour leur expliquer pourquoi leur parent ne rentrera jamais au port. J'ai estimé préférable de raconter qu'ils étaient tombés courageusement au combat plutôt que pleurnichant pour qu'on achève leurs souffrances. Dougan et ses hommes étaient morts, c'était l'essentiel.

– Je vois. Eh bien je suis sûr qu'on pourra tirer quelque chose de ce que vous venez de raconter. Excusez-moi. »

On venait de toquer à la porte de la cabine. Jack sortit pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Gibbs.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

– On arrive en vue de San Pedro, et vous ne vous étiez pas trompé à en juger par les nuages de fumée. Dougan a dû nous précéder, et pas de beaucoup.

– Très bien, j'arrive. Espérons que l'amiral Norrington ne soit pas dans le coin également. »

…

La vue d'un village ravagé n'était jamais réjouissante, songea Sparrow en contournant les piles de cadavres sur lesquels s'acharnaient déjà les mouettes, mais Dougan mettait visiblement un point d'honneur à dépasser tout le monde dans l'horreur. Il devait cependant y avoir un survivant à ce carnage. Il y avait toujours un survivant pour raconter ses sombres exploits.

« Jack ! Jack, par ici ! »

Jack se précipita vers Gibbs qui sortait d'une maisonnette en ruine, soutenant un vieillard.

« N'ayez pas peur, le rassurait-il, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Nous pouvons vous déposer au port le plus proche si vous le souhaitez et…

– Le _Queen Mab_ ! C'était le _Queen Mab_ ! Dougan est de retour, gémit le vieil homme.

– On vous croit, mon vieux, assura Jack. Vous n'êtes pas sa première victime. Non, attendez, ça n'a aucun sens. »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Ça confirme bien ce qu'on pensait, non ? C'est typiquement le genre d'endroit que Dougan s'amuse à mettre à sac, et il était probable qu'il attaque ici.

– Je ne parle pas de Dougan, je parle du _Queen Mab_. Que Norrington ait loupé son capitaine, quoiqu'il en dise, c'est une possibilité. Que ce ne soit pas le même homme derrière le masque, c'en est une autre. Mais le _Queen Mab_ ? Norrington l'a ramené à Port Royal, tout le monde l'a vu, ça doit être une propriété de la Navy, maintenant.

– Sauf votre respect, vous coupez les cheveux en quatre, Jack. C'est juste un autre bateau rebaptisé _Queen Mab, _voilà tout, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage.

– Non. »

Étonnés, Jack et Gibbs se tournèrent vers le rescapé qui venait de parler. Ce dernier semblait avoir pris un peu d'assurance.

« J'ai pu voir le _Queen Mab_ la dernière fois que je suis allé vendre mon poisson à Port Royal. Je suis peut-être plus de première jeunesse, mais j'ai de bons yeux, surtout pour les navires. J'peux jurer sur la croix que c'était bien le même. »

Les deux pirates se dévisagèrent, les sourcils levés.

« Merci pour le renseignement, l'ami, dit enfin jack. Tu peux venir à notre bord, si ça te chante. »

Le vieil homme protesta. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de rhum et de nourriture, et qu'on le laisse ici enterrer les morts.

« Il ne va pas tenir longtemps tout seul dans un coin pareil, maugréa Gibbs alors qu'ils regagnaient le _Black Pearl_.

– C'était sa volonté, répondit Jack d'un ton distrait. On a quand même appris quelque chose, si ce type a dit vrai. Et je crois qu'on est en passe d'avoir un coup d'avance sur l'amiral dans notre chasse au Dougan.

– Comment ça ? Je suis perdu.

– Connais ton ennemi, lança Jack avec emphase alors que les deux hommes montaient sur le pont du _Pearl_. Le_ Queen Mab_ a peut-être été volé. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, on va peut-être enfin savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Bon, fais signe aux hommes de mettre les voiles. Direction Antigua. »

Ne laissant pas à Gibbs le temps de questionner son choix de cap, Jack entra en trombe dans sa cabine. Norrington avait ouvert les fenêtres et prenait l'air sur le balcon.

« Fini de contempler l'horizon, Jim-Jim. J'ai un petit travail pour vous. »

…

À suivre.


	6. Escale à Antigua

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 6**

**Escale à Antigua**

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout, grommela Gibbs après s'être envoyé une gorgée de rhum dans le gosier.

– C'est bien dommage, car ça n'y changera rien. J'ai réussi à convaincre Norrington. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter d'autres récriminations. »

Jack se souvint de leur conversation de la veille, alors que le _Black Pearl_ faisait voile vers Antigua.

« J'ai promis de vous aider, mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt, avait protesté Norrington. Je vous ai indiqué les coordonnées de l'île, et dit tout ce que j'en savais. Que voulez-vous de plus ? »

Le pirate avait poussé un soupir. Les membres de la Navy pouvaient se révéler sacrément bornés, quand ils s'y mettaient.

« Vous ne courrez aucun risque, contrairement à nous. Il s'agit juste d'une petite enquête. Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit, la Navy n'a pas intégré le _Queen Mab_ à sa flotte mais l'a revendue en Angleterre.

– C'est ce que le capitaine Hardwick a dit, en effet. Et la Navy aura forcément le nom de l'acheteur particulier dans ses archives, mais il y a une flotte entière à Antigua. Ils ont peut-être déjà entendu parler de mon enlèvement et vous tomberaient dessus. Ce qui en règle générale ne m'attristerait pas, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être pris au milieu d'un affrontement.

– Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, et inutile de prendre cet air narquois quand je vous le dis. Le _Black Pearl_ restera à distance du port, et vous irez à terre avec une escorte réduite. Si vous ne faîtes pas l'andouille, il n'y aura pas de problème, Jim-Jim.

– Êtes-vous obligé d'utiliser ce sobriquet ridicule ?

– Maintenant que vous m'avez laissé comprendre que vous le détestiez, ouaip. »

Norrington avait finalement accepté, bien que de mauvaise grâce, et quand Jack entra dans la cabine suivi d'un Gibbs toujours aussi peu convaincu, il avait même fait un petit effort de présentation en se rasant pour la première fois depuis son départ de Port Royal.

« Très bien, très bien, s'exclama Jack avec un optimisme de façade. Voici Gibbs, qui vous accompagnera. Il a servi dans la Navy, aussi ne sera-t-il pas trop dépaysé.

– Comment ça, je l'accompagne ? s'exclama Gibbs.

– Monsieur Gibbs et moi nous connaissons déjà, fit remarquer Norrington. Et si je m'en souviens, d'autres le pourront aussi. Ils pourraient également se souvenir qu'il est un déserteur. N'y a-t-il pas un choix plus indiqué ? »

Gibbs hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Oh, j'ai bien pensé y aller moi-même, déclara sérieusement Jack. Un roi du déguisement tel que moi n'aurait aucun mal à se glisser dans la masse des honnêtes marins. Mais j'ai jugé que coordonner les opérations à distance seyait davantage à mon poste de capitaine. Quant aux autres membres de mon équipage, eh bien… Je préfère les avoir à l'œil. Je les tiens bien, mais loin de mon regard vigilant, ils seraient bien capables de vous glisser une lame entre les côtes, et de réfléchir seulement après aux conséquences de leur geste. Gibbs est doux comme un agneau. Personne ne le remarquera vraiment. »

Jack continuait de dissimuler son inquiétude en voyant les deux hommes embarquer dans un petit canot, une fois Antigua en vue. Gibbs était un homme de confiance, mais serait-il capable d'empêcher Norrington de lui échapper si celui-ci tentait de fuir ? Tout dépendait de la bonne volonté de l'ancien commodore, et sa détermination à arrêter Dougan coûte que coûte, quitte à suivre les plans d'un autre pirate. Pas vraiment une idée rassurante…

…

Gibbs n'avait pas mis les pieds à English Harbour depuis belle lurette, et il dût se résoudre à suivre son compagnon d'infortune une fois à terre, jetant des coups d'œil méfiant à droite et à gauche. La foule de marins se pressant sur les docks ne leur accordaient aucune attention, trop occupés par leurs différentes tâches, mais tôt ou tard un officier reconnaîtrait Norrington.

« Voici le siège de la Royal Navy », déclara enfin Norrington qui était jusque-là resté silencieux, en désignant un imposant bâtiment situé un peu en hauteur.

L'intérieur était agréablement frais par rapport à l'air ambiant, mais Gibbs n'apprécia guère le changement de température. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la gueule du loup. Un mot de Norrington, et il se retrouverait en cellule, attendant la pendaison. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Jack de les lancer dans une telle entreprise ? Il était fou, certes, mais tout de même… Norrington n'était pas un mauvais bougre, comparé aux officier sous lesquels Gibbs avaient servi c'était même le haut du panier, mais sa tolérance limitée envers les flibustiers était trop bien connue.

« Excusez-moi, fit Norrington en se dirigeant vers un bureau où un planton se faisait les ongles. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve les registres des prises, s'il vous plait ? »

Le factionnaire lui jeta un coup d'œil morose.

« Qui les demande ? grogna-t-il en détaillant les deux nouveaux venus.

– Il ne s'agit pas de dossiers secrets, que je sache », répondit Norrington d'un ton hautain.

L'homme continua de les jauger, essayant sans nul doute de décider s'ils étaient assez puissants pour risquer de se les mettre à dos. Il estima probablement que non, car il se replongea dans l'entretien de ses ongles.

« Écoutez, mon brave, reprit Norrington, je ne suis pas d'humeur à…

– Ça par exemple, James Norrington ! »

Gibbs se tourna vers l'officier qui venait d'apparaître dans le hall, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le capitaine Mitchell, commandant d'un navire sur lequel il avait eu l'honneur discutable de servir avant de décider que la piraterie était une meilleure option. Faisant un effort pour garder une apparence détachée, il attendit la suite avec anxiété.

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous voir, après les nouvelles que j'ai reçues, poursuivit Mitchell.

– Quelles nouvelles ? demanda Norrington, qui avait l'air à peine moins inquiet que Gibbs.

– Eh bien, cette malheureuse histoire avec le _Queen Mab_, répondit Mitchell, surpris par la question. Je vous accorde que ce n'est pas tout à fait nouveau, et vous avez sans doute envie de parler d'autre chose.

– En fait, c'est justement ce qui m'amène, dit Norrington, qui pour la première fois depuis que Gibbs l'avait revu semblait avoir retrouvé son assurance coutumière. Je disais justement à monsieur – regard dédaigneux à l'égard du planton – que je désirais consulter le registre des prises. Je suis curieux de connaître le nom de l'acquéreur de ce navire si chèrement acquis.

– Oh, je comprends tout à fait, approuva Mitchell d'un ton onctueux, bien différent de celui que Gibbs lui connaissait lorsqu'il s'adressait à son pauvre équipage. Les registres se trouvent au bout du couloir. Suivez-moi. »

Les deux hommes lui emboitèrent le pas. Gibbs commençait à respirer plus librement. Si Norrington avait voulu le dénoncer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Quant à Mitchell, il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard. Un simple matelot n'était de toute évidence pas digne de son attention quand la responsabilité ne lui revenait pas de lui accorder ordres ou punitions.

« Voici, fit le capitaine Mitchell en tendant un lourd volume à Norrington, qui s'assit à une table pour le consulter. Cela dit, puis-je faire part de mon étonnement ? Un voyage à Antigua me parait un peu excessif pour un si simple renseignement.

– Oh, je… Mon médecin a pensé que je passais trop de temps enfermé et que l'air marin me ferait du bien, marmonna Norrington en tournant les pages du registre. Il faut que je « renoue avec le grand large » a-t-il dit. Un de mes amis possède un petit sloop et m'a proposé un tour de l'Archipel. Durant le voyage la question m'est venue à l'esprit, alors j'ai profité de cette escale pour satisfaire ma curiosité. »

Gibbs devait avouer que les capacités d'improvisation de Norrington n'étaient pas trop mauvaises.

« Oh, oui, renouer avec le grand large, approuva Mitchell comme s'il s'agissait de mots d'une grande sagesse. Je suis content de voir que vous vous portez bien. Avec tous les bruits qui couraient… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son ancien collègue et Gibbs, alarmé, suivit son regard. Norrington s'était figé devant une page du registre, le teint blême, les jointures de ses doigts crispés blanchissant également.

« M'sieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » intervint Gibbs, inquiet.

Norrington secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche importune et se reprit.

« Excusez-moi, ce n'est rien, juste… Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. »

Il tourna encore quelques pages du registre et fit semblant de les examiner pour donner le change, mais Gibbs n'était pas dupe. Il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et visiblement, la révélation l'avait secoué.

« Bien ! lança Norrington un peu plus tard, en refermant le livre avec un claquement sec. Me voici fixé. Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez consacré, capitaine Mitchell. »

Au désespoir de Gibbs, Mitchell insista pour les accompagner jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment.

« Je suis ravi de vous avoir revu, affirmait l'officier. J'espère que le reste de votre périple se passera sous les meilleurs auspices. Mais… »

Ses yeux s'étaient enfin fixés sur Gibbs, et une lueur de reconnaissance pointait son nez.

« Ce visage m'est familier… N'avez-vous pas servi sous mes ordres ?

– Euh, oui, c'est possible », grommela Gibbs, embarrassé.

Nier en bloc aurait soulevé des soupçons, mais mieux valait ne pas être trop précis.

« Monsieur Jones a été quartier-maître sur le _Revenge_, il y a, combien déjà ? Dix ans ? Neuf ans ? soutint Norrington.

– Neuf ans, renchérit Gibbs. Oui, ça doit venir de là.

– Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous vous en souveniez, poursuivit Norrington, votre mémoire a toujours fait l'admiration de votre entourage. Comment fait-il pour retenir le nom de tous les matelots qui ont servi à son bord ? Si j'avais touché une guinée chaque fois qu'on s'est posé la question au carré des officiers…

– En effet, en effet, approuva Mitchell avec un rire faussement modeste. C'est un de mes petits talents. Je suis comme un père pour eux… Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Au grand soulagement de Gibbs, le capitaine regagna l'ombre du bâtiment, leur rendant la liberté. Norrington ne s'attarda pas sur place et le second du _Black Pearl_ fut contraint d'accélérer le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

« On peut dire qu'on a eu chaud. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire pincer, souffla-t-il.

– Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de raser ces rouflaquettes grotesques ? remarqua Norrington d'un ton peu amène. Vous seriez certainement méconnaissable. Cela vous éviterait des ennuis. »

_Et ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de retirer le sabre d'abordage que vous avez planté dans le fondement_, faillit répondre Gibbs, se retenant à la dernière minute.

À la lueur du jour, Norrington avait bien plus mauvaise mine que Gibbs ne l'avait pensé au départ. Pendant un moment, il avait jugé qu'il allait mieux, que le vieux Norrington en mission était de retour, laissant la victime de Dougan derrière lui, mais il avait certainement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'optimisme.

« Alors, tenta-t-il, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Que j'ai pas pris des risques pour rien, vous voyez.

– Rassurez-vous, Gibbs, c'était des plus intéressant, répondit sèchement Norrington.

– Ce serait quelqu'un qu'on connait ? Quelqu'un de puissant ? Ça doit être un gros morceau pour que ça vous mette dans un état pareil. « Connais ton ennemi », ça c'est Jack qui l'a dit, mais je pense que parfois, c'est pas plus mal de pas savoir et de pas s'inquiéter. Mais j'aimerais quand même connaître le nom de…

– Par pitié, Gibbs, éclata finalement Norrington, ne pouvez-vous pas vous taire le temps que nous revenions sur le _Pearl_ ? C'est déjà assez pénible de supporter votre moulin à paroles de capitaine sans que vous vous y mettiez également ! »

Gibbs aurait eu bien des choses à répondre à cela, que Norrington n'était plus son supérieur, par exemple, mais il estima préférable de les garder pour lui. Il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire bien assez tôt.

…

À suivre.


	7. Vers Isla del Volcán

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 7**

**Vers Isla del Volcán**

Debout sur la dunette du HMS _Prométhée_, Weatherby Swann se demanda une fois de plus ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'invitation de l'amiral Norrington de venir à bord en simple observateur, afin de voir avec quel brio un équipage bien dirigé pouvait s'acquitter de sa mission.

Il n'était ni un marin, ni un guerrier, et ne s'était jamais senti à son aise sur un navire. Il avait agi stupidement, sur un coup de tête, se disant qu'il voulait être aux premières loges pour voir Norrington et Cole échouer après n'avoir cessé de clamer leur supériorité sur leur malheureux prédécesseur.

À présent que le vaisseau faisait route vers le repaire de Dougan, le gouverneur Swann devait bien avouer qu'il avait fait preuve d'un total manque de prudence et de discernement qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait penser du père de son ex-futur gendre, une victoire était indispensable. Ephraïm Dougan était trop dangereux pour qu'on lui souhaite une nouvelle victoire. Et si l'équipage du _Prométhée_ ne se révélait pas à la hauteur de sa tâche, il en ferait les frais comme les autres. Des souvenirs des pirates squelettiques lui revinrent en mémoire, et il frissonna. Il l'avait échappé belle, ce jour-là et il avait une bonne raison d'être présent, au moins. Il n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance ce coup-ci. Sa seule consolation était qu'Élizabeth, elle, était en sécurité à Port Royal auprès de son forgeron de mari.

L'ambiance à bord ne contribuait guère à améliorer son humeur. La vie sur un navire du roi n'était jamais facile, avec un assemblage de marins dont certains n'étaient, avant de s'engager, que des criminels ou peu s'en fallait. Les officiers devaient toujours veiller à les garder d'une main ferme, mais Cole faisait preuve d'une brutalité qui, Swann en était convaincu, finirait par mettre le feu aux poudres. Il fallait seulement espérer que ce serait lors d'un autre voyage. Pour parachever le tout, une corvette porteuse de dépêches de Port Royal les avait rejoint quelques jours auparavant avant de continuer son chemin, amenant des nouvelles qui avaient forts inquiété Swann.

« James Norrington a disparu peu après notre départ ! s'était-il exclamé dans la grande cabine une fois que l'amiral l'eut mis au courant du contenu du message du capitaine Hardwick. Mais c'est très grave ! Ne peut-on pas supposer que Dougan est derrière tout ça ? Il doit vouloir se venger. »

L'amiral n'avait guère été ému par l'information, en revanche.

« C'est possible, mais cela ne change rien à notre plan d'action. Quelle importance, pour l'instant ? Isla del Volcán reste notre seule piste, et si elle s'avère fausse, nous aurons bien le temps de partir à leur recherche à tous deux.

– Mais si Dougan détient votre fils en otage, il peut faire pression sur…

– Alors, il me connait mal. Ma mission est prioritaire. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser aller à des états d'âme inutiles lorsque j'ai un pirate dans ma ligne de tir. Si mon fils avait correctement fait son travail et avait tué cette crapule comme il l'a affirmé, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui»

Swann était sorti furieux, et il n'avait plus adressé la parole à l'amiral depuis lors. Ce fut donc avec un profond déplaisir qu'il le vit le rejoindre et poser les mains sur le bastingage.

« Nous arrivons bientôt », dit-il simplement.

En effet, un peu plus tard, une terre apparue, correspondant à la description qu'en avait faite James. On jeta l'ancre devant la fameuse passe, étroite, ou affleuraient quelques récifs.

« On ne peut pas s'engager là-dedans à l'aveuglette, c'est sûr, grommela Cole en fixant le chenal à travers une longue-vue, mais en envoyant des canots en éclaireur, ça doit être faisable. Toutes ces mises en garde, c'était du flan, comme on pouvait le prévoir.

– Naturellement, approuva l'amiral. Il y a forcément un moyen de faire passer nos hommes par-là, et nous le trouverons. Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment timorés pour rester à la porte attendre que Dougan daigne entrer ou sortir. Avec la nuit qui tombe, il serait cependant plus sage d'attendre demain. »

Swann était sur le point de se coucher, après un repas lugubre en compagnie de l'amiral Norrington, quand des cris sur le pont l'alertèrent. Jetant un coup d'œil prudent à l'extérieur, il vit trois matelots aider un homme à grimper à bord.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ? »

L'amiral venait d'apparaître à son tour. Rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque, le gouverneur sortit le rejoindre.

Le nouveau venu était un homme efflanqué coiffé d'une tignasse d'un roux flamboyant. Son visage était couvert de traces de coups, rendant presque impossible de discerner ses véritables traits.

« Aidez-moi, aidez-moi », ne cessait-il de répéter.

Norrington ordonna qu'on le porte dans sa cabine où il servit au rescapé un verre de brandy qui sembla lui faire le plus grand bien.

« Merci, souffla-t-il en dévisageant tour à tour l'amiral, le capitaine Cole et Swann. Un instant j'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez avec lui, mais j'ai vu les… les uniformes.

– Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous êtes sous la protection de la Navy, déclara Norrington avec assurance. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

– Je m'appelle John MacDonald et j'étais commissaire aux vivres sur un navire marchand. Nous avons été attaqués il y a quelques jours par Dougan, et les survivants ont été faits prisonniers. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir à bord d'une chaloupe et je tentais de rejoindre la pleine mer quand j'ai vu votre navire. Grand Dieu, je suis reconnaissant d'être tombé sur vous ! Cet homme est un monstre. Si vous saviez ce dont j'ai été témoin…

– Il se terre donc bien sur cette île au moment où nous parlons ? demanda l'amiral avec avidité. Un navire peut-il passer par le chenal ? »

MacDonald approuva de la tête.

« Oui, je pense que c'est possible. Dougan y arrive, mais même si son navire est moins grand que le vôtre, ce doit être faisable. Mais il y a des récifs, beaucoup de récifs.

– Vous avez pu traverser de nuit, cependant. Pensez-vous pouvoir nous guider de jour ?

– Je… Vous n'allez tout de même pas me forcer à y retourner ? balbutia MacDonald, horrifié.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes sous notre protection, rétorqua sèchement Norrington. Votre devoir est envers la Couronne avant tout. Monsieur Cole, montrez à cet homme un endroit où dormir, qu'il soit frais et dispos demain matin. »

Les deux hommes sortirent, laissant Swann et l'amiral seuls dans la grande cabine.

« N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ? suggéra le gouverneur d'un ton hésitant.

– Ce bonhomme est au contraire une bénédiction. Nous n'aurons plus à perdre de temps à sonder la passe au risque d'être repérés. Je m'attends à ce que toute cette affaire soit réglée avant demain soir. »

…

Jack n'aurait su dire si Norrington allait mieux ou moins bien depuis son passage à Antigua. Le pirate essaya de peser encore une fois le pour et le contre alors qu'il contemplait l'ancien commodore qui chipotait sa nourriture de l'autre côté de la table.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part à Jack de sa découverte, il avait eu l'air particulièrement effondré. Il ne pouvait douter de la véracité de l'information, mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à la comprendre. Après cela, cependant, il avait paru se reprendre. Il semblait même, pour une fois, envisager la possibilité d'accompagner l'équipage du _Black Pearl_ jusqu'au bout dans l'arrestation de « Dougan » au lieu d'estimer qu'en donnant quelques informations il avait rempli sa part du contrat.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit lui, déclara soudain Norrington en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette d'un air découragé. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Il a pu acheter le _Queen Mab_, encore que ses raisons de le faire m'échappent, mais on a dû le lui voler, après. Il y a sans doute une très bonne explication à cela. Il est innocent.

– Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Norrington secoua la tête.

« Non. J'aimerais juste le croire. Il faut que je lui parle. Est-ce que vous pourrez faire en sorte que je lui parle avant de… vous occupez de son cas ?

– Dans la mesure du possible. Mais vous comprendrez que je ne laisserai pas non plus passer l'occasion de me débarrasser de lui, quitte à vous priver d'une conversation édifiante. Il n'est peut-être pas le Dougan d'origine, mais aux yeux du Gardien du Code, ce sera tout comme, ses crimes sont les mêmes, ou ils le seront, si on le laisse faire. »

Norrington fronça les sourcils.

« En quoi a-t-il violé votre code ? Attaquer des navires, mettre à sac des villages… N'est-ce pas le quotidien des pirates ?

– Oui, mais il y a tout de même des règles, expliqua Jack d'un ton important. On a le droit de piller, de couler les navires, et si on met la main sur des officiers de la Navy, couic ! Ce sont les risques du métier, après tout ! On a rien contre un peu de cruauté non plus, certains pensent que ça aide à se forger une réputation. Ou sont juste complètement dingues. Mais Dougan, c'est du massacre méthodique sans aucune recherche de profit. De temps en temps, ça passe, mais quand c'est systématique, même nous on trouve ça inquiétant. De l'or, du rhum, des femmes : voilà de saines motivations ! Dougan, en revanche… Bref, c'était déjà le genre de type à surveiller de près, et en plus il s'est mis à s'attaquer à ses confrères. Là aussi, tout est dans la mesure : des rivalités, des duels, même des mutineries, on peut régler ça entre nous comme des grands. Quand c'est juste massacrer ses collègues pour le plaisir, ça ne va plus du tout. Alors comme je suis l'élite de l'élite dans ma branche, c'est à moi de m'occuper de ça, vous voyez. Et comme j'ai une réputation à tenir, je mets tout mon cœur dans cette noble quête. »

Norrington ne put retenir un petit sourire à l'écoute de ce discours.

« J'ignore pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que votre dévouement a une cause un peu moins noble. »

Jack fit un geste méprisant de la main.

« Pourquoi ne me croit-on jamais sur parole ? Enfin, nous sommes en route pour cette île dont vous nous avez parlé. Vous avez encore le choix, vous savez. Vous pouvez rester à bord pendant que nous irons…

– Non, l'identité de notre adversaire change tout. Je tiendrai le coup, ne vous en faîtes pas.

– Ça vaudrait mieux, j'aurais assez à faire pour ne pas essayer de vous raisonner si vous craquez un coup. Mais après tout, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous vous en sortiez. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez aussi fini qu'on le disait, et que vous le croyez vous-même. Il en faut plus pour vous briser, hein ? Vous êtes un dur, mine de rien, pas vrai, Jim-Jim ?

– Vous devriez dire ça à mon père, rétorqua Norrington d'un ton aigre.

– Votre père, bah, pourquoi y accordez-vous encore la moindre importance, à celui-là ? Vous avez subi pire que sa désapprobation, non ? Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'aille voir sur le pont ce que fabrique les gars, c'est moi le capitaine après tout. Et votre assiette a intérêt à être vide quand je reviens, le maître-coq s'est donné du mal et vous êtes bien trop maigre. Ne pensez pas pouvoir jeter les restes par-dessus bord ni vu ni connu, au fait. Je le saurais. »

Jack tapota la joue d'un Norrington médusé avant de sortir de son habituelle démarche chaloupée.

…

À suivre.


	8. Ephraïm Dougan

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 8**

**Ephraïm Dougan**

Alors qu'ils étaient encore à quelques jours d'Isla del Volcán, Jack réussit à persuader Norrington de prendre un peu l'air sur le pont plutôt qu'au balcon sur lequel donnait la grande cabine, comme à son habitude.

« Les hommes sont plutôt calmes. Ils se sont faits à l'idée qu'il faudra vous supporter le temps que cette satanée histoire soit bouclée, et Gibbs et moi on les tient à l'œil, de toute façon. Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous terrer ici éternellement et le plus tôt vous vous serez réhabitué à avoir des pirates sans foi ni loi en face de vous, mieux ce sera. »

Bien sûr, Norrington était déjà apparu sur le pont lorsqu'il avait dû débarquer à Antigua, mais c'était une chose de le traverser rapidement encadrer de Jack et Gibbs sans croiser le regard de personne, et une autre de se prélasser sur la dunette comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous donnez autant de mal, grommela Norrington en suivant le capitaine. Je vous assure que je tiendrai le coup et que je serai en mesure de vous guider jusque dans l'antre de Dougan. Pas la peine de me materner à ce point. Vous n'avez rien à gagner à ce que je récupère au-delà d'un certain point, non ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils, l'air légèrement vexé.

« Ce que vous me dîtes là me fait beaucoup de peine, Jim-Jim. Comme si je ne pouvais pas aider les gens par pure bonté d'âme ! »

Norrington émit un petit ricanement alors qu'ils s'accoudaient tous deux au bastingage.

« Avouez que sans moi, vous seriez toujours en train de vous morfondre à Port Royal pendant qu'autour de vous tout le monde tenterait de jauger à quel point vous ondulez de la toiture, poursuivit Jack. On est peut-être sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais ne le niez pas, vous allez beaucoup mieux qu'avant mon intervention.

– Oh, oui, un petit séjour avec vous et une émouvante confession, et je suis un homme neuf, c'est ce que vous pensez ? Comme si c'était aussi simple ! Comme si je dormais mieux la nuit, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Et non, je ne crois pas à votre bonté d'âme. Je ne crois pas le moins du monde que vous vous souciez du bien être de quelqu'un qui a essayé de vous pendre à plusieurs reprises. Que vous ayez besoin de moi, je l'ai bien compris, mais tout ce zèle, cette… cette comédie est totalement inutile. »

Jack n'avait plus l'air légèrement vexé, mais franchement agacé pour ne pas dire en colère, à présent :

« Bon, très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas croire que je puisse agir, de temps en temps, dans un autre intérêt que le mien – car ça arrive, même si je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas une habitude – je vais vous donner du grain à moudre : si vous avez le don de m'énerver prodigieusement, il se trouve, par extraordinaire, que vous êtes cher à des personnes pour qui j'ai une certaine affection. Les Turner, vous vous souvenez d'eux ? Le mari, un joli garçon, pas toujours très malin mais plein de bonnes intentions ? Et sa femme, une fille un peu trop maigre, qui défonce tout sur son passage pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut ? Ils s'inquiètent pour vous. Bien sûr, comme toute la ville, ils se sont demandé ce qui avait pu vous arriver, mais dans leur cas, ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine. Ils veulent vous voir vous en sortir, vous savez ? Alors si je peux faire d'une pierre deux coup et éliminer Dougan tout en leur rendant service, ma foi, pourquoi pas.

– Je ne pensais pas que les Turner s'inquiétaient pour moi, dit Norrington, étonné.

– Ce n'est pas si surprenant. Elizabeth n'a peut-être jamais eu l'intention de vous épouser, mais elle est loin de vous détester. Je ne parle même pas de son père, le vieux gouverneur. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon saut de l'ange du haut de Fort Charles, mais ils suffisaient de vous voir ensemble pour se douter qu'il est du genre à se faire du mouron pour vous. Quant à Will, il serait bien ingrat de ne pas vous être reconnaissant, quand vous pouviez le faire pendre et garder sa chère et tendre pour vous en toute légitimité. »

Jack prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son discours :

« Et ensuite, très bien, je vous accorde qu'il y a une petite goutte d'intérêt personnel dans l'affaire. Vous avez été un vrai fléau pour les pirates de la région depuis votre arrivée ici. Mais, au moins, avec vous, on sait à quoi s'en tenir. Après tout, on sait ce qu'on risque quand on se lance dans la flibuste, et vous suivez les règles. Mais avec la Compagnie des Indes qui lorgne vers cette partie du monde, les choses vont changer. J'ai déjà eu affaire à quelques zigotos de cette charmante petite entreprise et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de les voir prendre racines par ici. Alors je préférerais savoir qu'il y a quelques officiers de la Navy près d'eux qui veillent à ce que certaines règles soient respectées, plutôt que des gars qui sont tout acquis à la Compagnie et pas très regardants sur leurs méthodes, comme votre cher père, par exemple.

– Je ne suis pas certain de très bien comprendre, avoua Norrington.

– Ça viendra. Le monde risque de devenir un peu plus compliqué dans pas longtemps. On va regretter le temps où des types comme vous et des types comme moi jouaient au chat et à la souris sans interférence. Vous feriez mieux de commencer à cogiter là-dessus dès maintenant. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse méditer, en paix. »

…

« Vous voyez quelque chose, Jack ? demanda Gibbs d'un ton pressant.

– Que le soleil qui poudroie et l'océan qui verdoie. Enfin, façon de parler, » répondit le pirate en abaissant sa lunette.

Isla del Volcán se profilait devant eux, sombre et menaçante. L'équipage du _Black Pearl_ se pressait contre le bastingage, cachant son appréhension derrière des déclarations fanfaronnes. Aux côtés de Jack, Norrington était très pâle, mais semblait tenir bon.

« En tout cas, le _Prométhée_ n'est nulle part en vue. Selon toute probabilité, il aurait dû arriver avant nous. Soit ils ont découvert que Dougan ne se cachait pas ici, soit il leur est arrivé des bricoles.

– J'avais prévenu l'amiral de ne pas emprunter le chenal, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il en ait tenu compte, souffla Norrington, les yeux fixés sur l'île où il avait passé de longs mois de souffrance. Alors, quel est le programme ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

– Je laisse quelques hommes ici, et le reste aux chaloupes, nous devant pour guider. »

L'embarquement se fit dans un silence remarquable. L'heure n'était plus aux vantardises. L'affrontement auraient beau se faire entre forbans, la réputation de l'équipage du _Queen Mab_ n'était plus à faire : en cas de victoire, il ne réserverait pas aux Frères de la Côte un sort plus enviable qu'aux membres de la Royal Navy.

Norrington s'acquitta de sa tâche admirablement, conduisant sans trop d'hésitation et de raclements suspects contre des récifs la file de canots. Tout en ramant, les pirates scrutaient les alentours, guettant une embuscade éventuelle.

Jack leur fit signe d'arrêter alors qu'ils sortaient du chenal pour pénétrer dans une large anse. Deux navires étaient amarrés là, un immense trois-ponts n'arborant aucune couleur mais des dégâts qui semblaient récents, le _Prométhée_ selon toute vraisemblance, et une autre embarcation plus légère, au pavillon noir hissé bien haut. Un silence de mort régnait dans la baie, et le pont des deux vaisseaux était désert. La figure de proue du plus grand bâtiment était agrémentée d'un nouvel accessoire : une silhouette y était pendue.

« Là, en face, vous voyez l'ouverture dans la roche ? chuchota Norrington en pointant l'index de sa main estropiée devant lui. Elle conduit au quartier général de Dougan. Elle devrait être gardée. Elle l'était quand… Pas lourdement, mais deux sentinelles suffisent pour sonner l'alarme.

– Alors n'engageons pas les chaloupes plus avant et restons dans l'ombre, décida Jack. Vasquez, Smith et Jimbo, c'est à vous de jouer. À la nage, sans vous faire repérer, et couic ! »

Les trois hommes passèrent un doigt sur leur coutelas avant de le passer à la ceinture et glissèrent dans l'eau le plus discrètement possible. Leurs compagnons attendirent rongés d'anxiété. Le moindre cri d'alerte, et il ne faudrait pas perdre de temps à décider une retraite en bon ordre ou de forcer l'attaque. Après un délai qui parut interminable, Jimbo, un Noir petit et souple, émergea soudain à tribord.

« C'est bon cap'taine, vont pas aller raconter leur journée à Dougan.

– Bon travail », approuva Jack en faisant signe aux canots de le suivre.

En passant sous la proue du _Prométhée_, ils eurent l'occasion de découvrir à loisir le cadavre qui y était accroché. Dans un uniforme de capitaine souillé, le corps pendait lamentablement. Il avait eu les yeux arrachés, mais était encore suffisamment identifiable. Une mouette se posa sur son crane et commença à le picorer.

« Oliver Cole », dit simplement Norrington.

La troupe marqua un temps d'hésitation à l'entrée de la grotte, échaudée par cette macabre découverte. Pour l'instant tout s'était bien passé, mais la chance ne durait jamais éternellement. Jack fit un signe de soutien à Norrington et ils ouvrirent la marche. La température, une fois à l'ombre des rochers, chuta brutalement, mais alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment dans les galeries, elle remonta petit à petit jusqu'à devenir étouffante. Jack se souvint de ce qu'avait raconté Norrington, et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait dit vrai. La chaleur n'allait pas tarder à être infernale.

Norrington se figea brutalement et leva une main, indiquant aux autres de s'arrêter, avant de reculer précautionneusement.

« Ils sont tous là. Et lui aussi. »

Jack avança la tête. La galerie débouchait sur une immense salle creusée naturellement dans la pierre. Elle était éclairée de torches, mais celles-ci ne suffisaient pas lui donner cet aspect rougeâtre. Y avait-il de la lave à proximité ?

Les hommes du _Queen Mab_ leur tournaient le dos, debout, tandis que sur le côté s'alignaient des rangées de matelots, les fers aux pieds et l'air effaré. L'équipage du _Prométhée_, en déduisit Jack. Il suivit le regard de l'assemblée et son cœur fit un bon. Sur une corniche surplombant le public, un homme masqué tenait tribune, encadré de deux sbires, un métis à la carrure impressionnante et un rouquin efflanqué. Les mains liées derrière le dos, un individu en uniforme d'amiral et, à la surprise du capitaine du _Pearl_, le gouverneur Swann complétaient le tableau.

« Bon, souffla Jack à l'adresse de Norrington, si vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez lui faire entendre raison, tentez votre chance. Je sais que c'est de la folie et qu'on devrait la jouer attaque surprise, mais je suis très curieux de voir ce qui va sortir de tout ça. »

Il entendit Gibbs pousser un grognement désespéré. Norrington essuya ses mains moites sur sa veste et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant d'avancer dans la lumière. L'homme masqué ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, mais il finit par arrêter brusquement son discours pour fixer l'ancien commodore. Ses hommes ne comprirent pas tout de suite les raisons de son mutisme et quand ils se tournèrent enfin, ils portèrent la main à leur sabre.

« Pas un geste, lança leur chef. Laissez-le parler. »

Jack crut un instant que Norrington allait flancher, et qu'il ne parviendrait à sortir aucun son. Mais enfin, d'une voix étonnamment claire, il y arriva :

« Lieutenant Groves… Theodore. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? »

…

À suivre.


	9. Theodore Groves

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 9**

**Theodore Groves**

L'homme sur le promontoire ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question de Norrington. Levant lentement la main, il ôta sans un mot son masque, découvrant le visage d'un homme brun aux joues creuses. Le visage en question se fendit en un sourire féroce.

« Ah, commodore, vous avez réussi à me percer à jour. Bien joué.

– Theodore… reprit Norrington d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder égale.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? tempêta soudain l'amiral, toujours attaché aux côtés du gouverneur Swann, son regard allant de Groves à son fils. Que faîtes vous là, James et que… Groves ? N'est-ce pas le nom de l'officier dont vous avez loué la conduite dans votre rapport ? Et il s'avère que cette perle est en fait Dougan ? Une nouvelle fois vous démontrez… »

Groves s'avança d'un pas et gifla l'amiral, qui, plus surpris qu'endolori, se tut immédiatement.

« Silence ! Ne vous avisez pas de parler ainsi au commodore, vous n'êtes pas digne de lui lécher les pieds. Pour répondre à votre question, eh bien vous avez la réponse en la personne de votre père, commodore. Mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul. N'est-ce pas le capitaine Sparrow que j'aperçois derrière vous ? »

Jack se maudit pour n'avoir pas davantage reculé dans l'ombre de la galerie, mais au moins Groves n'avait pas aperçu ses hommes. Il avança donc d'un pas léger, comme un invité ravi d'être là.

« Ah ! Lui se souvient que je suis capitaine, au moins ! D'aucun devrait en prendre de la graine. C'est très flatteur, je dois dire.

– J'ai toujours admiré votre façon de faire, avoua aimablement Groves.

– Dommage que vous ayez choisi d'imiter Dougan plutôt que moi. »

L'expression de Groves s'assombrit, et il sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas à une réunion d'anciens camarades.

« Ah, oui. Pourquoi ai-je agi ainsi, vous demandez-vous. Comme Norrington a dû vous le dire, nous n'avons pas vaincu Dougan et son équipage au terme d'une bataille homérique concluant une poursuite acharnée. Après ce que nous avions subi, aucun de nous n'était en état de continuer comme si de rien n'était. J'ai décidé de rentrer au Pays de Galle, auprès de ma famille, mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier. Un jour, ma sœur m'a invité à séjourner chez elle à Londres, en pensant que la vie de la capitale me distrairait, et à une réception, j'ai croisé cet homme-là. »

Groves désigna l'amiral d'un geste méprisant du menton.

« Il discutait avec des représentants de la Compagnie des Indes et ils parlaient de leurs ambitions concernant les Indes occidentales, et des hommes qu'il fallait dans la région. Ils se sont mis à parler du _Queen Mab_ et l'amiral a commencé à raconter comment lui aurait géré toute cette affaire, comment son fils et ses hommes étaient des mous et des incapables, et comment grâce à lui, si on le laissait faire plutôt que Ferguson, la Compagnie pourrait s'installer et s'enrichir dans les Caraïbes. »

Groves s'interrompit un instant avant d'éclater :

« C'était injuste, commodore ! Comment osait-il critiquer sans savoir ? Il n'avait jamais croisé Dougan ! Et à présent il voulait prendre votre place, non pas pour protéger les gens des pirates comme nous l'avons toujours fait, mais pour s'en mettre plein les poches avec ses petits amis de la Compagnie ! Il se permettait de donner des leçons d'héroïsme, et tout ce que nous avions fait, tout ce que nous avions enduré n'allait profiter qu'à des gens comme lui !

– Mais il ne savait pas ce que nous avions enduré, justement, protesta Norrington. J'ai cru bien faire en cachant la vérité dans mon rapport, en voulant épargner les familles, mais j'ai eu tort. Si j'avais été honnête…

– Si vous aviez été honnête, il n'aurait pas montré davantage de compassion, vous le savez ! Il en est incapable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai décidé d'agir. Quand j'ai appris que le _Queen Mab_ allait être vendu aux enchères, j'ai saisi l'occasion. On allait bien voir s'il sen sortait mieux que vous face à Dougan. J'ai engagé un équipage. On trouve toujours des hommes prêts à piller et massacrer. Et voilà la réponse : il s'est fait prendre au piège aussi bêtement que vous. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir s'il se sortira mieux que vous des festivités que je lui réserve. »

Norrington contemplait son ancien lieutenant avec désespoir.

« Vous avez fait tout cela à cause de lui ? Mais vous avez assassiné des innocents ! Comment avez-vous pu penser qu'il en valait la peine ? C'est de la folie. »

Groves le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de la commisération.

« Bien sûr que c'est de la folie, répondit-il comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de très simple à un enfant. Nous avons tous été rendus fous, ici même, vous comme les autres, vous ne le saviez pas ?

– Peut-être, mais je ne décime pas des villages de pêcheurs pour exprimer mon désaccord. »

Theodore Groves haussa les épaules :

« Chacun sa manière de faire. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. J'admire la façon dont vous avez deviné mon identité. Et vous alliez à un pirate pour me retrouver ! Jack Sparrow, de tous les pirates ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, à présent. Rassurez-vous cependant, je ferai en sorte que vous ne souffriez pas. »

Groves leva la main pour faire signe à ses hommes de lui amener Norrington et Jack, mais ce dernier ne resta pas planté à attendre, et au même moment, lança à son propre équipage qu'il était temps de passer à l'action.

Les sbires de Groves se remirent vite de leur surprise après que les matelots du _Black Pearl_ eurent déboulé dans la caverne, et une mêlée générale s'ensuivit. Jack saisit le bras de Norrington et le poussa dans un coin.

« Il faut attraper Groves, hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme, en désignant l'imposteur qui contemplait la bataille, toujours juché sur sa corniche.

Norrington approuva du chef et ils se frayèrent un chemin à coups de sabre dans la foule. Groves ne réagit qu'en les voyant enfin prendre pied sur le promontoire. Il saisit alors l'amiral Norrington par le col et sortit une dague de sa poche.

« Approchez encore, et je le saigne comme un porc », annonça-t-il avec un sourire tranquille.

De près, Jack ne pouvait manquer de voir l'étincelle de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Moi, franchement, ça m'est égal, rétorqua-t-il. C'est la première fois que je le croise en chair et en os, mais j'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était un sale type, alors si vous voulez faire une bonne action en le zigouillant lui plutôt que des pauvres pêcheurs, pour changer, allez-y, Teddy, ce n'est pas moi qui vous retiendrait. »

James Norrington se hissa péniblement à leur hauteur, et Jack lui lança un coup d'œil navré :

« Malgré tout, l'ancien commodore ici présent risque de ne pas être d'accord. Dieu sait qu'il a des raisons de se plaindre de son paternel, mais il doit avoir la tête remplie d'idées idiotes sur la piété filiale, et tout ça. »

Menacé par la lame de Groves, l'amiral ne faisait plus le fier. Il essaya néanmoins de s'arracher à l'emprise de l'ancien lieutenant, qui, agacé, lui frappa violemment la tête contre le rocher. Assommé, l'officier s'affaissa sans un bruit.

« J'ai un autre otage, avertit Groves en désignant le gouverneur Swann, qui suivait les événements avec ahurissement.

– Et beaucoup plus précieux, approuva Jack. Mais à quoi bon ? Regardez autour de vous, vos hommes sont en train de perdre. C'est fini, mon vieux. »

Groves suivit le regard de Jack et constata par lui-même dans quel sens le vent tournait. Les hommes de Jack avaient libéré l'équipage du _Prométhée_ et ils dominaient désormais les pirates du _Queen Mab_. Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber sa lame au sol.

« Bien, vous voilà raisonna… » commença Jack.

Il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Groves avait dégainé son sabre, et l'aurait abattu sur Jack si Norrington n'avait pas interposé sa lame avant.

« C'est inutile, Groves. Ça suffit comme cela, non ? »

Mais Groves ne voulait pas entendre raison, et il repoussa l'arme de Norrington. Ce dernier avait du mal à tenir son sabre fermement avec seulement trois doigts, et bientôt son ancien lieutenant avait pris l'avantage, le pressant de toutes parts.

Norrington avait de plus en plus de peine à repousser ses assauts quand soudain, une détonation retentit et Groves vacilla avant de s'écrouler, mort.

« Et voilà, » conclut sombrement Jack en abaissant son pistolet.

Les flibustiers du _Queen Mab_ ne tardèrent pas à rendre les armes, et les hommes du _Prométhée_ s'empressèrent de les mettre aux fers. Pendant ce temps, Norrington déliait les mains du gouverneur et tenta un instant de ranimer son père avant d'abandonner.

« Voilà qui devrait convaincre le Gardien du Code que je me suis acquitté de ma mission, déclara Jack en agitant le masque de Groves, qu'il était allé ramasser.

– Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu en arriver là, soupira Norrington en contemplant tristement le cadavre de son lieutenant. Je sais bien que Dougan lui en a fait voir, mais… C'était un de mes meilleurs hommes. Et il avait l'air d'avoir tenu le coup mieux que les autres. Sans lui, nous serions tous morts. »

Jack lui tapota gauchement l'épaule avant de désigner l'amiral, qui paraissait reprendre ses sens :

« On dirait que papa Norrington revient parmi nous. »

L'amiral regardait tout autour de lui, l'œil trouble.

« Où suis-je ? marmonna-t-il. On dirait qu'il y a eu une grosse bagarre. Ah, ah.

– Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda le gouverneur en lui tendant une main secourable.

– Vous avez des cheveux rigolos, vous, dîtes donc. »

Swann et Norrington échangèrent des regards interloqués tandis que Jack retenait une puissante envie de rire.

« Bon, tout a l'air d'être rentré plus ou moins dans l'ordre, décréta-t-il en agitant négligemment le sinistre masque. Je crois que mes hommes et moi, on peut vous laisser vous débrouiller seul à partir de maintenant, Jim-Jim ?

– Euh, oui, fit Norrington en s'arrachant au spectacle de son père qui continuait de rire bêtement pour des raisons futiles. Évidemment, j'imagine… Écoutez, Sparrow, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

– Aïe, je vois venir un grand moment d'émotions maladroitement exprimées. Il est vraiment temps que je mette les bouts. Allez, mon vieux, rentrez bien et rappelez-vous notre petite conversation, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Le légendaire capitaine Sparrow s'en alla ainsi rejoindre son équipage, gambadant au milieu des combattants tombés durant la courte bataille. Pendant ce temps, Norrington essayait de rassembler les hommes du _Prométhée_.

« Quel officier a le rang le plus élevé ? » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Un jeune lieutenant qui ne devait pas avoir dix-neuf ans finit par s'avancer.

« Lieutenant Lewis, monsieur. Tous… tous les autres sont morts, monsieur, ils ont tué Cole en premier et…

– Oui, j'ai vu. Bon, conduisez tout le monde à bord, et essayez de répartir les hommes, certains devront s'occuper du _Queen Mab_. »

Aidé du gouverneur Swann, Norrington conduisit tant bien que mal l'amiral à bord du _Prométhée_. À son grand soulagement, quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'enlever Cole de la vue avant son arrivée. Une fois sur le pont, il put constater que le pauvre Lewis était complètement dépassé par ses responsabilités.

« On ne peut évidemment pas espérer d'un garçon qui vient à peine de gagner ses galons de lieutenant de commander un trois-ponts, j'imagine, soupira Norrington. Très bien, je vais m'en charger.

– Heureux de vous voir de retour, James, dit Weatherby Swann en souriant, retenant par la manche l'amiral qui semblait décidé à grimper au mat de misaine.

– Uniquement pour ce voyage, temporisa Norrington. Je ne fais plus partie de la Navy, rappelez-vous. »

En menant avec difficulté l'amiral vers la grande cabine, Swann ne put s'empêcher de le regretter. Il avait eu son content d'officiers de la Navy, récemment, et il fallait que le seul qui ait l'air de tenir plus ou moins debout ait démissionné.

…

À suivre.


	10. Épilogue

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Sammy :** merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, la fin arrive !

**Épilogue**

« C'est vraiment celui de Dougan ? »

Giselle manipula avec précaution le masque, une expression de fascination mêlée de dégoût sur le visage. Au moins, sa colère s'était envolée, jugea Jack en se tenant la joue.

« Oui ma belle, comme tu le vois, j'avais une bonne raison de te laisser la dernière fois. Le devoir m'appelait.

– Ouais… Dans les tavernes, on dit que c'est la Navy qui a fait le gros du boulot. C'est Norrington qui a ramené le _Queen Mab_ à Port Royal, une fois encore. »

Jack poussa un grognement et reprit le masque d'un geste sec.

« Il faut toujours qu'il tire la couverture à lui. Ne jamais faire confiance à un type capable de porter deux épaisseurs de cheveux, tiens-toi le pour dit. Mais c'est moi qui est abattu le grand méchant Dougan, et ça, c'est le principal. Teague va m'avoir à la bonne, désormais. Et Dieu sait que ça vaut mieux, car avec ces histoires de Compagnie, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver pris entre deux feux. Enfin, ça dépend du contexte. Ton amie Scarlett est dans le coin ? »

…

Norrington se réveilla en sursaut, et son cœur mit un moment à retrouver son rythme normal. Tout allait bien, il était de retour dans le confort rassurant de sa chambre, à Port Royal. Ou plutôt, non, tout n'allait pas bien. Les cauchemars habituels n'avaient pas disparu à son retour d'Isla del Volcán. Ils avaient simplement légèrement changé. Quand il revivait dans son sommeil les supplices que lui avaient fait subir Dougan, ce n'était plus le pirate dont il ignorerait définitivement le visage qui riait du spectacle derrière son masque, mais Groves, le fidèle lieutenant qui l'avait sauvé avant de se muer à son tour en tortionnaire.

Le retour du _Prométhée_ avec Norrington à son bord, ramenant une nouvelle fois le _Queen Mab_ en trophée, avait évidemment fait grand bruit, et le gouverneur Swann avait vainement essayé de tenir l'ancien officier à l'écart des bons citoyens de la ville, qui exigeaient de tout savoir une bonne fois pour toutes. L'amiral n'ayant toujours pas recouvré ses esprits, son fils avait dû, avec l'aide du lieutenant Lewis, rédiger lui-même le rapport destiné à l'Amirauté. Il s'en était cette fois-ci tenu aux faits. Plus difficile avait été la tâche d'écrire à la famille de Theodore Groves pour leur annoncer les conditions de son décès. Il avait eu beau insister sur les qualités du lieutenant et le fait qu'on ne pouvait plus le tenir pour entièrement responsable de ses actes à la fin de sa vie, il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas une consolation.

Rejetant ses draps trempés de sueur, Norrington se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. C'était déjà l'aube. Abandonnant l'espoir de se rendormir et de pouvoir grappiller quelques heures de repos, il commença à s'habiller. L'amiral Ferguson allait arriver dans la journée, en espérant que ce soit bien Ferguson, cette fois-ci, pour prendre ses fonctions à la tête de l'escadre.

Plus tard dans la matinée, il se rendit chez le gouverneur, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude. Les Turner étaient également présents. Ils s'étaient montrés tout aussi avides que les autres de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, mais si Weatherby Swann leur avait tout dit des événements d'Isla del Volcán, il n'avait pu les renseigner sur le séjour de Norrington à bord du _Black Pearl_, ce qui les intéressait au moins autant que le reste, sinon davantage. L'ancien commodore avait satisfait leur curiosité, sachant qu'il n'aurait sinon jamais la paix. L'épreuve s'était toutefois révélée moins pénible que prévue.

« Comment va votre père ? demanda poliment Swann. Y-a-t-il le moindre progrès dans son état ?

– Pas le moindre, avoua Norrington.

– Oh, comme c'est regrettable », lança le gouverneur, couvrant fort opportunément la voix d'Elizabeth qui soufflait à l'adresse de son mari que d'après elle, l'état de l'amiral était en net progrès depuis qu'il était revenu d'Isla del Volcán.

Bientôt rejoint par le capitaine Hardwick, qui espérait voir enfin se finir son intérim, ils se dirigèrent vers les docks comme quelques semaines auparavant.

« Ce coup-ci, c'est bien lui, » grogna le capitaine, l'œil vissé à sa lunette.

Effectivement, Ferguson prit pied sur les quais un peu plus tard. Il avait beaucoup vieilli depuis la dernière fois que Norrington l'avait vu, mais paraissait néanmoins en bonne forme, et sincèrement heureux de le voir, ce qui constituait également un agréable changement depuis la dernière occasion où il avait eu à accueillir un amiral.

« James, mon garçon, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir en forme ! Nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire. Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! »

La réception chez le gouverneur se déroula dans une atmosphère nettement plus conviviale que la précédente, et ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée que Norrington et Ferguson trouvèrent l'opportunité de s'entretenir seul à seul.

« Nous avons lu avec attention votre rapport à l'Amirauté, James, et pensons que vous avez très bien agi. Si le _Prométhée_ était resté entre les mains de… Continuons de l'appeler Dougan, si cela ne vous dérange pas. J'ai connu Groves quand il était un aspirant de douze ans, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que… enfin bref. C'est pourquoi l'on se propose de vous réintégrer à la Navy. Bien sûr, vous aurez perdu quelques mois et un certain nombre d'officiers seront passés devant vous dans l'ordre d'ancienneté, mais rien de bien grave. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

– Je suis très touché de la proposition, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Je ne me crois pas capable de reprendre mes fonctions. Je n'ai pas été si utile que cela dans cette affaire, comme je l'ai dit dans mon rapport, sans l'aide de Jack Sparrow, nous n'aurions jamais pu mettre hors d'état de nuire l'équipage du _Queen Mab_.

– Oui, je dois avouer que ce passage n'a guère ravi les membres de l'Amirauté. Devoir autant à un pirate ! Certains ont proposé de le gracier, mais la plupart ont déjà eu affaire à lui et ont estimé qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans le droit chemin après cela, alors autant s'épargner cette peine. Mais êtes-vous bien certain de votre décision ?

– Depuis que je suis revenu à Port Royal, tout le monde a l'air de s'imaginer que parce que j'ai affronté … Dougan et l'ai vaincu à nouveau, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, que rien ne s'était passé ! C'est faux pourtant. Je vais un peu mieux, c'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit suffisant.

– Peut-être. Je me souviens néanmoins d'un garçon persuadé qu'il n'était pas fait pour la marine parce que certaines personnes n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Il est par la suite devenu le plus jeune commodore depuis un sacré bout de temps. »

Norrington secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est pas la même chose…

– Écoutez, James, il ne s'agit pas seulement de se battre contre des pirates, désormais. Vous en avez sans doute entendu parler, mais la Compagnie des Indes a des vues sur la région. Si notre objectif concernant l'annihilation de la flibuste est le même, je dois avouer que je n'aime pas du tout leurs méthodes, et si nous n'y prenons pas garde, ils feront la loi par ici et nous ne serons rien d'autre que leurs marionnettes. Je ne peux pas à la fois traquer des pirates et garder un œil sur les manœuvres de la Compagnie. Hardwick est un brave homme, mais il est vieux et veut finir sa carrière en paix. J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un en qui je puis avoir confiance. »

Devant l'air hésitant de Norrington, Ferguson estima préférable de ne pas insister davantage :

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me donner une réponse maintenant. Mais s'il vous plait, réfléchissez-y. »

Une fois l'amiral parti, Norrington resta un long moment sur le balcon de la résidence du gouverneur. Il était étrange de constater que le discours de Ferguson était, à peu de chose près, semblable à celui que lui avait tenu Jack Sparrow à bord du _Black Pearl_. Avait-il envie de reprendre ses fonctions, alors que la situation, d'après eux, allait se compliquer à l'arrivée de la Compagnie des Indes ? Certainement pas. Et pourtant…

Ferguson l'avait aidé auparavant. Quand son père avait affecté Norrington au navire de Cole, le jeune aspirant avait cru être précipité en enfer. Son capitaine le détestait, et le reste de l'équipage n'osait pas lui montrer de la sympathie par peur d'encourir à leur tour l'inimitié de Cole. Seul Ferguson s'était intéressé à lui et l'avait soutenu, l'emmenant avec lui lorsqu'il avait obtenu son propre poste de capitaine. C'était Ferguson qui lui avait appris à se faire respecter et obéir, Ferguson qui lui avait montré qu'il valait bien plus que ce que son père pensait.

Peut-être l'amiral avait-il raison encore aujourd'hui. Il pouvait au moins essayer, plutôt que de retourner se morfondre dans sa demeure. Oui, le coup valait d'être tenté.

FIN


End file.
